


En sus garras

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud), Neutral



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Sex, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral/pseuds/Neutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Duo le gustaba descifrar códigos y, sobre todo, meter las narices donde nadie le llamaba. Pero su curiosidad natural se volvió en su contra cuando lo llevó directo a relacionarse con un peligroso ser sobrenatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En sus garras

“La cura para el aburrimiento es la curiosidad,

para la curiosidad no existe cura”.

                                     Dorothy Parker.

Duo llevaba suficiente ventaja en su carrera hacia la parte frondosa del bosque, donde suponía que podría perder a sus perseguidores, como para atreverse a sentirse a salvo. No contaba con que una parte musgosa resultara estar cubriendo un desnivel que le hizo perder el equilibrio y, en consecuencia, rodar por el suelo varios metros. Los rasmillones en los brazos y la herida en su mano no resultaron dolorosos, pero el valioso par de minutos que desperdició mientras se deshacía del aturdimiento y desenredaba sus pies de una raíz nudosa, fue suficiente para que la ventaja que había sacado gracias a su velocidad, se redujera a nada.

—¡Muchacho endemoniado! —vociferó alguien a escasos metros de él.

«Estoy arruinado», pensó Duo y parándose de un salto, reinició la huida.

La comitiva de cacería, en la que interpretaba el papel de la presa, estaba conformada por guardaespaldas y vigilantes de un político poderoso. Si bien no contaban con un entrenamiento altamente especializado, sí tenían muchas ganas de atraparlo y recuperar lo robado. Duo no creía que lo fuesen a matar, pero la perspectiva de una golpiza, dedos o manos faltantes y escupitajos, no le era nada atractiva.

Sintiéndose cada vez más acorralado, tomó una decisión de último minuto y cambió de dirección. Las leyendas decían que aquella era la parte prohibida, habitada por un ser monstruoso, pero en sus excursiones solo había encontrado pantanos y árboles de larga data. Por esos mismos pantanos no había querido arriesgarse a meterse en la zona, pero ahora veía que no le quedaba más remedio.

Si tenía un poco de suerte, sus perseguidores se acobardarían antes de que tuviese que hacer algo estúpido.

—¡Síganlo, allá va! —escuchó que gritaban y resistió el impulso de mirar hacia atrás para calcular la distancia. El silbido que pasó junto a su oído le hizo saber que estaban más cerca de lo que le gustaría.

Aceleró el paso y comenzó a zigzaguear todo lo que le era posible para esquivar los dardos, seguramente cargados con algún sedante. Al menos no eran balas, pero seguía en la duda de qué tanto daño iba a recibir si llegaba ser capturado. No pensaba averiguarlo.

—¡Diablos! —se quejó al tropezar con una raíz, rodó por el suelo y cuando logró incorporarse, el dolor de su tobillo le hizo saber de inmediato que se había lesionado, no al punto de una fractura, pero sí lo suficiente como para maldecir mientras echaba a correr otra vez.

Las mejillas le ardían, su propia respiración quemaba en sus pulmones y cuando volvió a tropezar, esta vez producto de una mala jugada de su pie lastimado, vio que los hombres caminaban hacia él con sendas sonrisas de placer. Al instante supo que la hora de cometer una estupidez había llegado.

—Te tenemos, ríndete.

Duo se impulsó en el suelo como pudo y se lanzó al pantano.  A gatas, el agua tenía un nivel bajo y podía mantenerse su cabeza a flote mientras se adentraba. Se movió dispuesto a llegar a cualquiera de las otras orillas y perderlos de vista, después de todo, sabía que ellos no cometerían la locura de seguirlo.

Su plan se vislumbró exitoso cuando pudo oír, ya más distante, el reclamo frustrado de sus perseguidores y sus discusiones sobre si darlo por perdido o no.

—Déjalo morir ahí, no podrá salir jamás —argumentó uno.

—Y si sale quedará impune —rebatió otro—, ¿dejaremos que eso pase?

«Sí, por favor», respondió Duo en su mente, no sin cierto sarcasmo. De pronto ocurrió lo impensado, el terreno bajo su cuerpo cedió y se encontró a sí mismo de pie, con el agua hasta el cuello. El barro comenzó a sentirse más pesado y supo que su movilidad estaba reducida hasta lo imposible.

Mientras se hundía lentamente, fue como si su cuerpo resintiera el cansancio y le hiciese saber que las energías para luchar estaban agotándose.

—No voy a morir aquí —gruñó, sujetándose de unas ramas que se encontraban sobre él. Al mirar a la derecha, vio con horror que el árbol del que se sujetaba tenía un largo tronco que llegaba hasta otra orilla. Los hombres que lo perseguían no tardaron en también darse cuenta y comenzaron a cruzar para atraparlo.

Duo empezó a jalar las ramas con frenesí. Tenía que salir de ahí, ahora y rápido, antes de que llegaran a él. Supo que era demasiado tarde cuando oyó a su lado:

—Sáquenlo, lo llevaremos de vuelta para darle su merecido en alguna celda del ayuntamiento. Peacecraft nos recompensará.

El hombre que sellaba su destino fue coreado por varias voces más, felices de por fin darle captura. Duo cerró los ojos y dejó de luchar. Al menos no lo dejarían morir en ese ataúd de barro y suciedad en el que se había metido a voluntad.

—Corran —oyó de pronto—, ¡corran!

Como si alguna entidad divina hubiese decidido librarlo de su desgracia, Duo vio a los sujetos dar media vuelta y perderse en el bosque a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Se permitió sonreír, respirar profundo para calmarse y luego sujetarse con más fuerza de las ramas, dispuesto a aprovechar el cambio a su favor y salir de allí.

—Perdona, esas son mis garras.

Duo se paralizó al oír una voz estoica sobre él. Al levantar la vista, lo primero que vio fueron unas largas uñas entre sus manos en lo que antes creyó que eran raíces. Lo segundo fue una mirada azul, fría como el hielo que lo observaba inexorable.

Las palabras se le atropellaron en la boca, pero no llegó a pronunciar ninguna antes de sentir que lo único que le salvaba de ahogarse, las garras de ese alguien, empezaron a moverse hacia la orilla. Su instinto de sobrevivencia le hizo aferrarse más y en pocos segundos había salido del agua enlodada.

—Pensé que no saldría vivo —dijo sin aliento. Sin acabar de recuperar la respiración, se levantó lo más aprisa que sus ropas pesadas y sucias se lo permitieron. No olvidaba que se hallaba acompañado y si las garras eran señal de algo, sin suerte perecería de forma dolorosa. Se puso alerta, pendiente de cualquier señal de ataque y sacó de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos una navaja militar.

El sonido de las garras siendo todavía arrastradas hacia donde estaba su dueño, era lo único que rompía el silencio. Sus condiciones no eran idóneas para ser un contrincante en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ser atacado por la espalda mientras huía, se le hacía peor. Con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que lo sentía en sus orejas, alzó la navaja y aguzó la vista.

—Vete. —La misma voz le hizo sobresaltar y Duo, concluyendo que era mejor hacerle caso, estaba por echar a correr y no parar hasta estar resguardado en su hogar, cuando se detuvo sin llevar a cabo su plan.

Los ojos azules hicieron nuevo acto de aparición y esta vez acompañados del resto de facciones. Era el rostro hermoso, pálido y perfectamente humano de un hombre. Pero un parpadeo y un ruido creciente de algo que no supo descifrar de dónde venía o qué era, lo despertó del encanto.

Debía irse, y debía hacerlo ya. Sin darle la espalda, caminó hacia atrás con lentitud hasta que estuvo lo bastante lejos como para sentirse seguro. De ahí inició una caminata normal, resistiendo las ganas de empezar a correr. Por un lado, porque si forzaba su pie necesitaría más tiempo de recuperación, y por el otro, porque sabía que de haber querido matarlo, el ser podría haberlo hecho sin dificultad cuando estaba a su merced en el pantano.

Su cabeza estaba llena de esos pensamientos racionales que lo mantuvieron caminando a través del bosque hasta llegar al pueblo. Sin embargo, incluso en aparente calma, no consiguió quitarse la sensación de peligro que le había quedado atenazada nada más ver esos ojos azules.

¿De los guardias que lo perseguían? Ni siquiera se acordó de ellos hasta entrar a su hogar.

Como le dictaban sus costumbres, primero revisó que su casa no tuviera intrusos y luego recién se relajó, comprobando no haber perdido de su bolsillo trasero el botín: un pendrive a prueba de agua que contenía los secretos turbios del ayuntamiento del pueblo vecino, malversaciones varias y engaños. Sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa amarga curvó sus labios. Había pasado mucho peligro para conseguir información tan insignificante, así que su contratante se las debía en grande.

Con un gruñido, hizo una pila con la ropa enlodada e inutilizable, y deshizo su larga trenza. Se dio una ducha rápida para librarse de la primera capa de mugre y empezó a llenar la bañera de agua caliente. Mientras esperaba, revisó concienzudamente su estado general, determinando que lo que demoraría en curar sería sin dudas su tobillo.

—Pero tú te lo buscaste —dijo a la nada, introduciéndose con cuidado en la bañera para no resbalar.

El olor del pantano invadía su olfato y por más que se gastó la pastilla de jabón frotándose el cuerpo, no consiguió librarse por completo de la peste. Chasqueó la lengua, empezando a dedicarse a su cabello que también estaba un desastre.

Se lo había buscado, por ende, se lo merecía. Duo había huido de las grandes ciudades por ser un fugitivo buscado en mar y tierra por entidades privadas y públicas debido a robos millonarios hechos desde la comodidad de su departamento. Ese dinero, obedeciendo a su vena altruista, ahora estaba distribuido eficientemente en miles de beneficencias y organizaciones no gubernamentales que ayudaban a huérfanos alrededor del mundo.

Él no tenía la culpa de la seguridad tan ineficiente de las cuentas, había sido como robarles caramelos a niños ricos y engreídos… « _Niños_ con poder bélico que le han puesto precio a mi cabeza», se corrigió. Así había terminado en un pueblo insignificante en medio de Japón. Todavía podía hacer travesuras con el computador de gran potencia que se había armado, sin embargo, la vida se había vuelto muy aburrida. Solo así justificaba haber aceptado un trabajo tan soso, y a su vez peligroso, de parte Trowa, quien era su ex asociado y el único que sabía su paradero.

Vació el agua de la bañera y volvió a llenarla. Estaba adormeciéndose cuando unos ojos azules aparecieron en su mente.

—Mierda —masculló sobresaltado.

Había estado tratando de no recordar lo sucedido en el bosque. Sentía que de otro modo, sería arrastrado a cuestionarse todas las verdades del universo, porque lo que había visto distaba mucho de ser normal. Pero pronto concluyó que no podía impedir que esas imágenes volvieran a su mente, y entre más se repetían, más las diseccionaba, como si quisiera analizar cada detalle. Ese sujeto, si es que podía decirle así, lo había levantado como una pluma, ¡cómo si no pesara ni un kilo! Sin duda poseía una fuerza imposible para cualquier humano, y su mirada, o algo que despedía, advertía tal peligro de muerte que había alertado de inmediato su instinto de sobrevivencia.

Duo se abrazó a sí mismo y acarició sus hombros. Su piel se le había erizado al recordar esa sensación de amenaza.

Evocar las garras largas fue la guinda del pastel que señalaba lo increíble de la situación. Sabía que no estaba loco y que, de ninguna manera, había alucinado. Lo que había visto era real. Imposible, pero real. Si ese monstruo existía, ¿cuántas más de las pesadillas que creía ficción, no lo eran?

Sacudió la cabeza. La certeza innegable de que se había enfrentado a algo desconocido, y probablemente superior, lo hizo sentir indefenso.  Tras pocos minutos, no le quedó más que asumir que las leyendas sobre el monstruo del bosque eran ciertas.

 

 

Los ojos verdes de Trowa, al otro lado de la pantalla, lucían igual de impasibles que siempre. El relato de Duo sobre la persecución, las quejas por su tobillo adolorido y, lo peor de todo, el olor del pantano, no lograron que pestañeara.

—Estabas aburrido, ¿no? Ahora no luces así.

Duo bufó.

—¡Casi muero! Si no hubiera sido por... —Calló. En sus planes no estaba contarle a nadie sobre la aparición en el bosque. Suficiente tenía con lidiar consigo mismo como para intentar convencer a alguien más sobre la existencia de monstruos—. El punto es que casi muero. Recuérdame otra vez por qué lo hice.

—Te lo dije. Los datos que extrajiste forman parte de una red de corrupción más grande. Es como armar un rompecabezas de información. Si tú no hubieras estado tan cerca del lugar, hubiera ido yo mismo.

—No, Trowa —rectificó Duo con sorna—. Yo lo hice por el dinero. ¿Cuál es el porcentaje que me corresponde?

Ambos sabían que mentía. Duo había estado confinado a ese pueblo alrededor de un año, un sitio donde lo más emocionante que ocurría eran las tardes donde los abuelos contaban a sus nietos las leyendas absurdas que plagaban el folklore de la región. «Y ni tan absurdas», pensó. Su único consuelo era que el anonimato no significaba la solución a largo plazo. Debía esperar paciente a que Trowa consiguiera una apertura en la seguridad de la base informática japonesa, dándole acceso para hackearla a fondo y borrar los datos de su captura. Después sería libre de pasear con libertad por ese país y barajar la posibilidad de hacer un trato con altos funcionarios, perderse en el mar de gente que habitaba Osaka, Tokio o lo que fuera.

La videoconferencia finalizó y Duo suspiró, pasándose los dedos por el cabello, cavilando si era mejor lavarlo nuevamente o probar algún otro producto. El sueño ganó, por lo que fue a su cama, reajustó la venda de su tobillo y se acomodó para dormir.

 

 

El pueblo llevaba días sacudido por la desaparición del alcalde y varios de sus hombres. Se decía que estaba regresando de la ciudad al otro lado del bosque, pero que la parte rezagada de la comitiva se había hecho humo en un recodo del camino sin dejar rastros.

Los primeros días el ayuntamiento había hecho correr la voz de que eran necesarios voluntarios para revisar el bosque a la brevedad, bajo la premisa que las primeras horas eran cruciales para encontrar con vida a las personas extraviadas. Por supuesto, nadie se ofreció. Las historias que se contaban sobre el bosque, especialmente sobre la zona prohibida, atemorizaban demasiado a los pueblerinos.

Al final, una cuadrilla de búsqueda se había constituido solo cuando se ofreció una considerable cantidad de dinero y la promesa de que nadie sería obligado a entrar a la parte prohibida.

Los días continuaron pasando, uno tras otro. Los rumores daban por muertos a los desaparecidos, pero nadie se atrevía a expresarlo a viva voz. Una semana después del inicio de sus operaciones, la cuadrilla dio resultados. Duo escuchó gritos y exclamaciones fuera de su casa, por lo que salió a curiosear qué sucedía.

—¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo! —gritaban algunos sin poder creerlo. Duo también se impresionó al ver al viejo alcalde caminando entre los hombres encargados de la búsqueda. Pero, como era de esperarse, no traía un buen aspecto y su mirada era febril. De pronto, para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a dar alaridos y se dejó caer de rodillas.

—La bestia, la bestia, ¡la bestia!

Duo se adelantó mientras la pequeña multitud retrocedía, horrorizada. Antes de que se lo llevaran, pudo detallar que el anciano tenía la cara y los brazos cruzados en marcas. Dichas marcas bien podrían ser por las ramas rasposas del espeso bosque, sin embargo, supuso debido a la uniformidad de los trazos y patrones, que el origen era muy distinto.

Con aquello recibía una confirmación que realmente no había necesitado: de verdad existía algo en el bosque. «¿Tal vez es un alienígena?», conjeturó divertido. Un alienígena que desintegraba gente, al parecer, porque de la comitiva inicial, el alcalde fue el único al que localizaron.

La mañana siguiente despertó con un cometido producto del sueño vívido que tuvo, el cual incluía ojos sobrenaturales. Se puso ropas oscuras para pasar desapercibido y emprendió la caminata al pequeño hospital del pueblo. Averiguó en qué habitación estaba el alcalde y se coló en el lugar sin problemas. Si algo debía agradecer, fue lo fácil que resultó burlar las medidas de seguridad.

Su motivación era la genuina curiosidad, así que se sintió desilusionado al comprobar que el viejo estaba sedado y no podía preguntarle nada. Para que su molestia no hubiera sido en vano, observó la figura tendida en la camilla, revisando a conciencia todas las heridas que estaban cubiertas con vendas, lo cual dejaba un buen porcentaje de sus brazos, pecho y hombros ocultos.  Leyó el dossier que estaba al pie de la camilla donde decía que había sido encontrado deshidratado y con señales de hipotermia, pero en un buen estado si se tomaba en consideración la situación. Lo que sí estaba en tela de juicio era su salud mental.

—Es un monstruo —murmuró el alcalde, retorciéndose en su sitio y sacándose en el proceso la intravenosa.

Duo miró con desagrado la frente sudorosa, sin sacar nada en claro de las murmuraciones. Estaba por marcharse cuando repentinamente el anciano abrió los ojos y los clavó en él.

—¡La bestia existe! —exclamó.

—Lo sé —siseó Duo, alarmado.

—¡Va a venir por mí! ¡Acabará con nosotros!

Era improbable que sacara algo en limpio de alguien no estaba en sus cabales, pero sin desistir, se acercó y le limpió la frente con un pedazo de sábana.

—Vamos, tranquilo —dijo imprimiendo un tono suave en su voz—. ¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿Cómo lucía?

El labio inferior del anciano tembló y Duo inhaló, armándose de paciencia. Había revisado que tenía media hora antes de la siguiente ronda de revisión, y cuarenta minutos antes de que iniciaran las visitas. Empleó cada minuto para intentar sacar, pedazo a pedazo, información valiosa del viejo alcalde. Muchas frases fueron inconexas e inservibles, sin embargo, otras le hicieron elevar una ceja, interesado.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho de su indagación, se marchó con la misma tranquilidad con la que había llegado en su búsqueda de respuestas.

 

                                                                          

Duo parpadeó asombrado cuando se encontró a sí mismo en el medio de su habitación. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a casa luego de salir del hospital, pues su mente estaba ocupada en repasar los datos que había obtenido del alcalde. Si tenía que creer en su palabra, “la bestia” había devorado a seis de sus hombres delante de él, valiéndose de garras y enormes colmillos. Y si eso era cierto, no entendía por qué el viejo había vivido para contarlo.

—Enormes colmillos… —repitió con algo de incredulidad. No había visto nada de eso, tal vez no era cierto. Es más, aunque evidentemente sobrenatural, las facciones de ese ser eran humanas. ¿El alcalde deliraba?

Duo volvió sobre sus pasos, se preparó lo más rápido que pudo, tomando los objetos que pensaba que podrían serle útiles, y azotó la puerta al salir al exterior. Caminó a paso firme hasta el límite del pueblo y la enorme masa de árboles que se extendían por varios kilómetros más allá.  

—No debería hacer esto —se dijo en voz alta al internarse en el bosque. Mentiría si no admitiera que tenía miedo de entrar a investigar; pero junto a ello, se encontraba preso de la curiosidad, esa misma sensación incontenible que lo había llevado siempre a aventurarse donde otros no se atrevían.

Cuando dio el giro obligatorio para internarse en la parte prohibida, se revisó de forma instintiva sin dejar de caminar. Cargaba en el bolsillo la navaja militar que llevaba a todos lados, además había escondido en el cinto de su pantalón un pequeño revólver que sabía que no le serviría de mucho si las cosas se ponían peliagudas. Duo no dudaba que se hubiera armado hasta los dientes si hubiese tenido el armamento necesario, pero fuera de lo mencionado, no contaba con más.

Una navaja, un arma de fuego que no causaría mucho daño y sus habilidades producto de un entrenamiento militar al que le había sometido Trowa cuando lo conoció.

—Si no sobrevivo… —se dijo, deteniéndose y encomendándose a la fortuna. Antes de salir de casa también había tomado la previsión de programar un mensaje que le sería enviado a Trowa al cabo de unos días si no era desactivado. Allí le avisaba que, bueno, estaba muerto y que por favor desmantelara su computadora y se hiciera cargos de sus últimos asuntos, que para empezar no eran demasiados. Ventajas de ser un huérfano convertido en un adolescente rebelde, y después en un individuo incapaz de mimetizarse y pasar desapercibido en una sociedad con la que no estaba de acuerdo.

A lo largo de su camino se había cruzado con mujeres y hombres que le habían llamado la atención, sin embargo, pocas veces transcurría más de unos meses antes de cambiar de intereses. Tal vez Trowa era con quien mantenía un contacto más estable, pero fuera del sexo ocasional y compañerismo, no compartían más. Su falta de interés en las relaciones podía atribuírselo a que nada le producía tanta adrenalina y diversión como descifrar códigos y meter las narices donde nadie le llamaba. Aunque tampoco quería morir solo, eso lo tenía claro.

Lo tupido de los árboles no dejaba filtrar mucha luz solar, pero sí la suficiente como para guiarse hasta el sitio en el que se había topado con el monstruo. Se preparó mentalmente para el encuentro y lamentó ser del tipo de persona incapaz de quedarse quieta, ya que su tobillo no había sanado por completo al no guardar reposo. Un escape rápido en caso de peligro estaba descartado.

Cuando llegó a la orilla del pantano en que casi había muerto, sintió un fuerte escalofrío. No sabía si era idea suya, pero percibía una fuerte energía, como si el lugar cargara un aura sofocante. O quizá estaba siendo observado.

Comenzó a rodear la ciénaga, tratando de controlar su instinto que le demandaba que huyera. El punto más álgido de terror lo invadió al cruzar hacia el árbol donde lo había visto aquel día, pero no se encontraba ahí.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó gritando, pero lo único que recibió en respuesta fue el ruido de algunos pájaros que volaron ahuyentados por su voz. Volvió a la orilla y respiró varias veces, algo más tranquilo al saberse solo.

Probablemente las sensaciones opresivas solo eran ideas suyas porque sabía lo que habitaba esa zona del bosque. No bajaría la guardia, pero el hecho de que el ser no saliera a su encuentro lo animaba a pensar que se había ido o tardaría en volver. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad para investigar. El alcalde, entre sus muchas frases sin sentido, le había dado una pista muy útil para comprobar si su testimonio era verídico o no.

«Me obligó a enterrar los restos alrededor del árbol milenario», había dicho.

Duo arrugó el ceño. En sus recorridos recordaba bien el majestuoso árbol que destacaba entre los demás, tanto en su altura como en el ancho del tronco. Si un árbol podía tener el tiempo suficiente para recibir el adjetivo de milenario, era ese.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar, se ocupó en debatir si la criatura era inexplicablemente inteligente o torpe. Sabía que tenía la capacidad de hablar, y recordaba bien el brillo lúcido de su mirada, pero había algo que no le calzaba en la historia del viejo alcalde. Era cierto que enterrar los restos para no dejar rastros era un movimiento inteligente. Por el otro, dejar ir al que conocía la ubicación y podía entregar pruebas de su existencia, era de una imbecilidad tremenda.

Una vez frente al árbol, vio que la tierra y el musgo daban muestras de haber sido removidos de manera reciente. Buscó en las cercanías una rama seca y resistente, y empezó a escarbar.

Dudaba que el viejo hubiera cavado muy profundo y confirmó que tenía razón cuando se encontró con una mano completa. Había sido arrancada de cuajo y estaba morada, en su primer estadio de putrefacción. Duo se llevó la manga a la nariz y siguió la actividad hasta que estuvo rodeado de distintas partes humanas. Retrocedió varios pasos y contuvo una arcada. La escena que presentaba el árbol inmenso y nudoso con remanentes humanos a sus pies era una de las más perturbadoras y macabras que había presenciado.

—No te marcharás de aquí hasta devolverlo todo a su sitio.

Sumergido como estaba en sus cuestionamientos y repugnancia, la sorpresa por la voz fue tanta que Duo pegó un salto que le hizo tropezarse con sus propios pies y caer.

—Maldita sea —resopló, buscando la fuente del sonido. No encontró nada, parecía estar tan solo como minutos atrás, pero la opresión en su pecho volvió a asaltarlo. Respiró profundo, no era momento para dejarse dominar por el pánico. Había sido descubierto y tenía que lidiar con ello.

Contuvo otra arcada al darse cuenta que estaba tocando lo que parecía ser una lengua y se levantó.

—Déjate ver —pidió, aunque en cierta forma sonó como una orden—. Sé que no estoy loco como para alucinar que oí una voz.

Bufó cuando luego de mirar en todas direcciones, nada pasó.

—Quién diría que algo no humano sería tan cobarde —comentó picado.

—¿Lo soy? —el susurro frío, justo tras su oreja lo hizo dar otro brinco que por poco lo hace perder de nuevo el equilibrio. ¿Cómo diablos se le había acercado, si estaba alerta? Una corriente helada subió por su espalda y se dio vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y dio varios pasos hacia atrás al verlo parado tan cerca.

—Cobarde, sí —se forzó a responder—; humano, claramente no. ¿Qué rayos eres?

Sumó a los datos que ya tenía, que además de fuerza y largas garras, poseía una velocidad imposible de detectar. Sin embargo, ante él tenía una figura humana y a juzgar por las características del rostro pálido, aparentaba ser un hombre joven. Tenía un cabello corto y rebelde de color castaño, su vestimenta era rústica, en tonos terrosos y no llevaba calzado. Lo único que percibía como anormal era la intensidad de sus ojos azules.

—Te hice una pregunta —insistió, tratando de no perder los nervios; se negaba a mostrarse asustado. Y tenía una idea clara de lo que debía hacer: descubrir cómo había salido con vida el alcalde y averiguar si le serviría a él también para sobrevivir—. ¿Eres sordo o qué?

La única reacción que notó fue que su mirada se estrechó.

—Ya veo que no te gusta hablar —concluyó, dejando caer la rama que aún sostenía, y se cruzó de brazos.

Hubo una larga batalla visual, pero entre más la resistía, Duo presentía que el peligro aumentaba.

—Cúbrelo.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? —porfió de mala manera—. ¿No se te da cavar, ser todo poderoso?

Casi no le vio separar los labios, pero el gruñido que de allí brotó, fue tan fuerte que superó con creces el de un león furioso. El susto que se llevó lo obligó a aceptar que adoptar una actitud tan provocativa no estaba siendo muy inteligente de su parte. Duo evaluó con rapidez sus opciones y tomó una decisión.

—Si igual vas a matarme y comerme, no moveré un músculo para ocultar tu desastre —retó, tratando de ignorar los latidos agitados de su corazón.

—Tienes miedo —murmuró el ser.

—¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! —exclamó Duo, reprimiendo el deseo de sacar su navaja y el revólver: dudaba que le servirían de algo frente a esa velocidad sobrenatural—. Pero si igual voy a ser tu cena, no…

—Ya comí —interrumpió el ser.

—Bien, es obvio —dijo Duo mirando con una mueca los restos humanos.

Un silbido en el aire fue la única indicación que hubo antes de tener al monstruo a escasos centímetros de su cara. El halo a muerte incrementó y Duo ni siquiera osó tragar saliva.

—Cavas y te vas —dictó. El aliento que golpeó su nariz era extrañamente neutro.

—¿No vas a despedazarme? —tentó y sintió un escalofrío cuando la mirada azul se centró en su boca, como si la encontrara interesante. Resistió ceder terreno y tentó probar una hipótesis que podía explicar el misterio que necesitaba resolver—. Si… si el viejo sobrevivió, adivino que ya estabas saciado y que no comes más de lo que necesitas. ¿O me equivoco?

—Hablas mucho.

—Me lo han dicho —susurró Duo, estremeciéndose al ver por el rabillo del ojo que las garras del ser habían empezado a crecer, desplegándose a mediana velocidad. El roce por sus piernas, brazos y espalda era suave, pero innegable—. ¿Qué infierno haces? —preguntó ahora sí intentando separarse. Las garras se endurecieron, impidiéndoselo.

—Eres el segundo que regresa en siglos.

—Es que tus hábitos no son precisamente un encanto, amigo —dijo con voz delgada.

Estaba atrapado por garras que parecían raíces a distancia risible de un ser que comía humanos y poseía las facciones más bellas que había visto jamás de cerca. A pesar de que su vida había estado plagada de sucesos poco convencionales, esto la llevaba a otro nivel.

—Dijiste que ya habías comido —reclamó, sin obtener ningún cambio en su situación. Derrotado, tentó la opción de rendirse—: De acuerdo, tú ganas, taparé tu desastre.

El agarre se volvió más apretado, al punto de generarle dolor en los huesos. Duo apretó los dientes.

—Necesito una pala —puntualizó, haciendo esfuerzos para que su pánico no se evidenciara en su voz—. No puedo cavar con magia, soy humano, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé muy bien.

Duo rodó los ojos. Había hecho una pregunta retórica que no ameritaba respuesta, pero al parecer ese matiz no fue captado por “la bestia” que lo retenía. Justo cuando comenzaba a creer que su fin estaba cerca, de pronto se vio libre.

No alcanzó a hacer ni un solo gesto cuando el ser volvió a aparecer frente a él, esta vez con una pala.

—Gracias —dijo Duo, sobándose los brazos. Caminó hacia el otro y tomó la herramienta que le estaba siendo ofrecida—. Me alegra saber que al menos escuchas.

Le dio la espalda, ya sin ningún temor. No olvidaba que podía ser asesinado en cualquier segundo, pero el dolor innecesario sufrido hace minutos atrás lo había dejado malhumorado. Sin darle ni una sola mirada, comenzó a remover la tierra suelta. Descubrió los hoyos que ya estaba hechos y los rellenó con vísceras, orejas y otras partes que era imposible saber a qué correspondían. Incluso se dio el tiempo de profundizar un poco más los agujeros. Cuando terminó, comenzó a saltar sobre ellos, cuidando de no poner mucho de su peso en su tobillo lastimado.

—¿Qué haces? —escuchó a sus espaldas.

—Pude descubrirlos con una simple rama porque la tierra estaba suelta —explicó—. De esta forma la tierra quedará firme y no cederá tan fácil aunque alguien camine por aquí.

No recibió comentario alguno y ni falta le hizo para saber que seguía detrás de él. Incluso si la bestia permanecía en silencio, podía sentir su pesada mirada en el cuerpo.

—He terminado —dijo, dejando la pala contra el tronco del árbol—. ¿Puedo irme?

Al no recibir respuesta, se volvió a mirarlo. Seguía parado allí, viéndolo fijamente.

—Oye —llamó perdiendo la paciencia—, te estoy preguntando si…

—Vete.

Duo asintió a la orden y comenzó a caminar, pero no había alcanzado a dar cinco pasos cuando se detuvo.

—¿Me puedes decir qué eres? Estoy cansado de no tener ni idea.

Al voltear, se dio cuenta que estaba solo.

 

 

Duo intentó por todos los medios olvidar los encuentros en el bosque, aunque se le estaba haciendo difícil. Aquel ser tenía un extraño magnetismo y si antes su curiosidad era grande, ahora estaba multiplicada al triple. Pensó en hablar con Trowa y lo descartó igual de rápido, ya que dudaba que este aprobara iniciar una comunicación tan riesgosa para que le contara algo que calificaría como una alucinación o producto de su semiaislamiento del mundo. La siguiente mejor opción era confiar en Hilde, la muchacha que le alquilaba la casa y de vez en cuando insistía en que debía salir más seguido. Ella había sido la primera que le recomendó no ir a la zona prohibida, y si bien no habían consolidado una amistad, eran buenos conocidos.

—Es una advertencia que va pasando de generación en generación —le dijo la tarde de conocerlo—. De vez en cuando desaparecen personas, sobre todo turistas que hacen excursiones sin guías desde otros pueblos; pero los que hemos crecido escuchando sobre la bestia del bosque, creemos que las desapariciones se deben a los pantanos y lodazales propios de la región. No a que exista de verdad un ser malévolo que gusta de comer humanos. Así que ya sabes, ten cuidado si haces caminatas, el terreno puede ser engañoso.

Duo, más preocupado por cerciorarse de que ese era un buen lugar para ocultarse, no prestó atención. Semanas después, ya establecido y confiado en sus medidas de seguridad, hacer excursiones había sido parte de su escaso arsenal de entretenimiento y nunca había tenido problemas.

La noticia de que el alcalde sería internado en el ala psiquiátrica del hospital llegó a sus oídos mientras estaba comprando víveres, una semana después. Se condolió mentalmente con el viejo, pensando que morir era preferible a enloquecer. Estaba acomodando sus compras cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Al abrir, Hilde estaba ahí.

—Hola, Duo.

—Qué sorpresa, Hilde, justo me estaba acordando de ti —confesó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—¿Por qué sería? —cuestionó ella—. Todavía no es fecha para que me pagues el arriendo.

—No es por lo único que me acuerdo de ti —se quejó con una sonrisa, sin esquivar el golpe implícito en sus palabras. Hilde nunca dejaba pasar una ocasión para reclamarle por no reunirse más a menudo.

—Eso dices —afirmó, dejándose caer sentada en el sofá, sin ningún cuidado—, pero la verdad es que si no nos encontramos de casualidad en el mercado, o yo no viniera a visitarte, no nos veríamos.

—Lo siento —dijo Duo, juntando sus palmas en un ademán de disculpa. No iba a negar algo que sabía cierto. Ella bufó, moviendo su flequillo.

—Está bien, olvídalo —cedió Hilde—. Es imposible mantenerse enojada contigo.

Duo se mantuvo de pie, desechando la idea de narrarle lo que había encontrado en el bosque. No tenía sentido alguno: o lo tomaría por loco, o le creería y en pocas horas todo el pueblo estaría marchando en contra del monstruo. Sospechaba que la única razón por la que no habían invadido ese territorio era por los peligros naturales; no por el hecho de que creyeran en la existencia de algo sobrenatural.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella, llamando su atención—. ¿Por qué te estabas acordando de mí?

Duo abrió la boca para dar una evasiva, pero quedó mudo. En el espejo que tenía en la sala se reflejaba una ventana, y en esta vio con claridad el mismo rostro de ojos azules que lo atormentaba en sus recuerdos. Se giró rápidamente, pero no había nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Hilde, mirándolo extrañada. Duo sacudió la cabeza. Se le habían puesto todos los pelos de punta. ¿Una ilusión? ¿Pasaba tanto tiempo pensando en él que lo estaba visualizando?

—No es nada —contestó. Entonces se fijó bien en la expresión que cargaba Hilde, había una seriedad inusual en ella. De hecho, ahora que caía en cuenta, no había sonreído ni una vez—. Pero a ti sí te pasa algo —insinuó.

Hilde le mantuvo la mirada y luego asintió.

—El alcalde ha muerto esta mañana —dijo con tristeza—. No sé si sabías, pero era mi tío. Estoy encargada de organizar los servicios, y me preguntaba si ayudarías a cargar su féretro. En mi familia solo quedan mujeres, y ninguna joven más que yo.

Duo se quedó inmóvil. Hilde malinterpretó su expresión, porque se apresuró a aclarar:

—Si estoy pidiendo demasiado, puedes decir que no con confianza.

Duo sacudió la cabeza en negativa, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lamento tu pérdida —afirmó, y era totalmente verdad. Cuando lo había visitado, el hombre estaba demente, mas no enfermo como para perecer tan rápido—. ¿Cuál fue la causa de su deceso? Hace pocos días escuché que sería transferido a otro lugar, por lo que pensé que ya estaba en buenas condiciones físicas.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un espontáneo llanto de la muchacha, que no hizo más que aumentar el mal presentimiento que tenía.

—Fue asesinado —confesó ella y entre sollozos le contó los detalles del estado en que habían encontrado el cuerpo. Duo la abrazó, incapaz de decir o preguntar nada, aunque no era necesario. Sabía quién era el culpable de un ataque que solo podía ser calificado como “hecho por un animal”. El rostro que había visto reflejado en el espejo fue la prueba determinante para concluir que el peligro se paseaba por el pueblo a sus anchas.

Le prometió a Hilde que estaría en el funeral y que contara con él para lo que quisiera antes de que la chica se fuera con los ánimos más calmados.

Con resolución, Duo salió de su casa y se internó en el bosque, su cabeza maquinando incansable. Esta vez no traía consigo el arma de fuego, pero sí la navaja, la cual fue tan inútil como si estuviera con las manos desnudas. La densidad del follaje parecía haber incrementado de la noche a la mañana, en especial la parte cercana a donde vivía el ser. El ramaje superior de los árboles y las hojas formaban un techo tan tupido que la luz apenas penetraba y cuando llegó a donde quería, tenía el calzado y los pies empapados por haber sido incapaz de evitar las orillas de los pantanos. Sin contar que sus manos estaban llenas de arañazos y heridas, y la mejilla derecha le sangraba.

—¿¡Es que ahora controlabas la maldita naturaleza!? —vociferó sin contenerse apenas llegó frente al árbol milenario.

El sobreesfuerzo, el ardor de las heridas y la molestia se habían unido para terminar de ponerlo de mal genio. Si iba a ser asesinado porque había ido a buscar respuestas, que así fuera.

—Si ese era un patético intento de alejarme de ti, ¡permíteme decirte que fue un rotundo fracaso! —siguió gritando.

—¿Acaso también tendré que matarte?

—¡Jodida sea tu costumbre de aparecerte por detrás! —gritó Duo, dándose vuelta con toda la agilidad que pudo, sin embargo, fue insuficiente porque se encontró con el vacío.

Sacó su navaja y la blandió, más para provocar a la “bestia” que por creer que le serviría para defenderse.

—Ese pobre hombre tenía familia, igual que el resto de los que te comiste —dijo, esta ocasión modulando su volumen.

El silencio fue lo que le contestó y Duo inhaló profundo. Había sido acusado de hablar mucho, y no únicamente por el ser sobrenatural, así que emplearía eso a su favor… o desfavor, si acababa como abono del árbol milenario. Empezó una diatriba de incoherencias sin dejar de mover la navaja, y cuando estaba hartándose del sonido de su propia voz, un siseo casi imperceptible a su lado derecho le puso en sobre aviso. Por reflejo batió el brazo hacia atrás y, para su pasmo, cuando intentó volver a moverlo, le fue imposible.

—¿Ahora sí me matarás, verdad? —dijo pálido, y giró comprobando sus peores sospechas: le había dado. La navaja estaba en medio del pecho del ser, pero no había señales de sangre o dolor—. ¿Podría tener un último deseo? En mi cabeza sigo refiriéndome a ti como “la bestia” y con la cara que tienes es injusto.

Sin sacarle los ojos de encima, el ser se sacó la navaja del pecho y la lanzó lejos de ellos. No había herida, a pesar de que su ropa mostraba rastros de haber sido atravesada.

—Heero.

La sorpresa de Duo por haber obtenido una respuesta fue fugaz.

—Es un extraño nombre, digo, para ti —comentó. Salvó la corta distancia entre ellos e inspeccionó el lugar donde había clavado la navaja, haciendo caso omiso al gruñido de advertencia que recibió—. Diablos, ni siquiera sangras. ¿Qué eres?

Su curiosidad había sobrepasado el enojo por el asesinato del alcalde, aunque no lo había olvidado. Espero pacientemente una explicación, pero lo que obtuvo fue otra pregunta:

—¿Por qué no me temes?

Duo le mantuvo la mirada, sintiendo que su estómago se oprimía de una forma dolorosa. Era tensión, ansiedad y el mismo miedo de siempre, aunque se había vuelto más tolerable.

—La curiosidad es mutua —afirmó, evadiendo darle lo que quería—. ¿Me respondes si te respondo? No, espera —dijo, antes de que la bestia dijera algo—, yo pregunté primero. Te respondo si tú lo haces antes. ¿Qué eres, Heero?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Duo se puso serio. Rompió el contacto visual para buscar en su interior la paciencia que sentía que le comenzaba a faltar. No le era natural contener su curiosidad cuando lo que necesitaba era resolver un puzzle. Y la fuente de información la tenía justo enfrente.

—De acuerdo, pero no sabrás lo que quieres de mí —estableció y decidió arriesgarse a más—, y los dos sabemos que no me has podido sacar de tu cabeza, por eso fuiste a mi casa hoy. ¿De verdad quieres vivir con esas dudas que no te dejarán estar tranquilo?

—Puedo matarte. Así estaré tranquilo.

—Puedes —aceptó, forzando una sonrisa porque no había negado nada—, pero no quieres. Ya lo habrías hecho.

—Nunca es tarde.

Antes de darse cuenta, Duo estaba apresado otra vez por las garras que lo envolvían como enredaderas. Cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el dolor de cuando se endurecieran, pero nunca llegó. Lo que sí volvió a él fue el miedo. Era cierto que no lo había matado, y vaya que había tenido oportunidades para hacerlo. Pero con el viejo había sido lo mismo, ¿no? Lo había dejado ir y luego lo había finiquitado de todas maneras. No podía confiarse.

—¿Para qué has venido?

La pregunta lo sacó de las ideas dramáticas que estaban pasando por su cabeza. Todas ellas lo hacían sentir más cerca de la muerte. Sin embargo, había danzado toda la vida frente al peligro, estaba acostumbrado.

—Conoces mis condiciones. —Duo sonrió. La mirada de la bestia se estrechó y las garras comenzaron a marcarse en su piel—. No voy a ceder aun si me revientas.

—Demonio.

—¿Qué? —Vio fijamente a sus increíbles ojos azules. Entonces comprendió que no lo estaba insultando—. Así que eres un demonio… —concluyó.

—Responde.

—Ah, sí. Vine porque tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué mataste al viejo?

Heero no respondió, sino que miró hacia un lado. Duo siguió el gesto hacia el tronco del árbol milenario.

—Espera, ¿lo mataste porque yo encontré tu desastre? —adivinó alterándose—. ¡Eso no fue su culpa! Deberías haberme matado a mí, no a él.

—Te dijo dónde.

Duo soltó un grito de pura impotencia.

—Entonces fue mi culpa —susurró, recordando el rostro triste de Hilde—. ¡Maldición! —Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que otro pensamiento atacara su cabeza—. ¿Cada cuánto te alimentas? Comprenderás que esto ha sido suficientemente traumático para toda una vida.

Las garras seguían sujetándolo y además de estar impidiéndole que se moviera, también presionaban las heridas que se había hecho tratando de llegar al lugar. Tenía tantas dudas en la punta de la lengua, deseos intensos de saber sobre Heero y mejor ni reflexionaba sobre el conocimiento que un demonio debía tener del mundo. Sin dejarse llevar más, Duo aplacó sus pensamientos. La curiosidad excesiva lo había llevado a donde estaba, obteniendo respuestas que no había soñado que obtendría, y sospechaba que Heero no le revelaría los misterios del universo.

No sin algo a cambio, al menos.

Su interrogante no fue contestada, pero los ojos sobrenaturales seguían puestos en su cara como si fuera ajenos al afecto que tenían. A esas alturas se había medio acostumbrado al aura pesada que emanaba de Heero, pero de todos modos llenó sus pulmones de aire.

—¿Por qué no me temes? —repitió la interrogante que le había hecho minutos atrás.

—Si me liberas tal vez podríamos tener una agradable charla de conocidos —contestó Duo a su vez, que además de fastidiado por el ardor de las heridas, también empezaba a sentirse cansado por la forzada rigidez de su cuerpo—. Jugar a las veinte preguntas, a verdad y castigo. Lo que quieras.

Transcurrieron tensos minutos en los que Heero no parpadeó ni una sola vez. Al fin las garras iniciaran el proceso de retraerse hasta desaparecer en los dedos del ser, dejando uñas cortas y que pasarían a la perfección como de una persona corriente. Duo caminó hacia un tronco caído y tomó asiento. Heero se quedó quieto donde estaba, a unos metros del árbol milenario, muy tieso, como si no necesitara moverse o respirar.

—Heero, sonaré inapropiado, así que por favor no me mates por lo que diré, pero es un crimen que tengas ese rostro.

«Y yo no pueda hacer nada al respecto», acabó su frase en la mente.

Heero lo miró confuso, y Duo lanzó una risotada seca y corta.

—Me preguntaste por qué no te tengo miedo —pronunció con calma—, pues desengáñate. He estado muy atemorizado y aun ahora pienso que puedes matarme si te apetece o tu… pongámoslo como buen ánimo, cambia.

—Puedo matarte.

—Es lo que acabo de decir —estuvo de acuerdo—. Como te respondí, es mi turno, ¿sí? —Duo hizo una pausa, reevaluando todas sus dudas y dándoles calificación según relevancia y soltó—: ¿Por qué dejaste ir al viejo, en primer lugar?

—Lo necesitaba.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó Duo, de inmediato, pero Heero replicó con otra pregunta. Al parecer, no se le olvidada que llevaban turnos y pensaba hacerlo valer:

—¿Por qué quieres saber cada cuánto me alimento?

—Podré calcular cuándo puedo visitarte y cuándo no —respondió Duo y luego aclaró—: Sin correr riesgos de más, al menos.

Heero volvió a estrechar los ojos. Duo adivinó que seguía sin entender por qué se le acercaba, pero trató de concentrarse en lo que quería saber.

—¿Para qué lo necesitabas?

Heero le mantuvo la mirada, pero cuando pasaron varios minutos, Duo asumió que no iba a responder.

—De acuerdo, no quieres decirlo —aceptó—. Aquí va otra pregunta, ¿si yo no hubiese encontrado los cadáveres, seguiría vivo?

—No por mucho.

Duo se sintió inmediatamente aliviado al escucharlo. Sin dudas era un real hijo de puta por sentirse mejor con saber que aunque había precipitado su muerte, el alcalde iba a morir de todas formas. Todavía sentía culpa y no olvidaba el dolor de Hilde, sin embargo…

—¿Por qué quieres venir?

Duo, al ver interrumpido sus pensamientos, parpadeó ante la pregunta.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo distraído.

—Responde —ordenó Heero y Duo sacudió una mano, como quitándole importancia.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tengo curiosidad sobre ti —repitió—, sobre cuánto has vivido, por qué estás aquí, por… cuánto sabes del mundo que yo no. Nunca he podido controlar mi curiosidad —confesó Duo y desvió la mirada. La de Heero, penetrante como era, parecía hipnotizarlo—. ¿Por qué ibas a matar al alcalde, a pesar de haberlo dejado ir y de que lo necesitabas?

—No dejo vivo a nadie que sepa de mi existencia.

Duo se puso serio y los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron. Entendía una amenaza implícita cuando la escuchaba, pero contrario al buen juicio que le dictaba que la dejara pasar y continuara con sus preguntas mutuas, dijo:

—¿Eso me incluye?

—Sí —Heero caminó hacia él y su reacción natural fue ponerse de pie de un brinco—. No he comido hoy.

Duo sintió ganas de correr, pero las piernas no le respondieron. Se quedó inmóvil, observando cómo el rostro de Heero se transformaba. Sus pupilas se enmarcaron en rojo y, a la vez que sus garras volvían a crecer, también lo hacía una fila de enormes colmillos. El viejo había tenido razón, así despedazaba a sus presas. Las garras de nuevo envolvieron su cuerpo velozmente y fue levantado del suelo. Sin poder evitarlo, Heero lo estaba acercando a su boca abierta. Era su fin.

—¡Heero! Déjalo ir.

Duo no supo que pasó, pero de pronto cayó de rodillas y al buscar a Heero con la vista, lo encontró varios metros más allá. La voz que había escuchado correspondía a una chica que se acercaba a él.

—¿Estás bien?

Todavía algo aturdido, Duo permitió que la desconocida lo ayudara a ponerse de pie.

—Sí, estoy bien —susurró, con el corazón todavía latiéndole fuerte.

—Me alegro —le dijo ella—. Por tu propia seguridad no te muevas y  espérame aquí, ¿sí?

Duo observó como la chica se acercaba a Heero sin miedo aparente. Al contrario, era el demonio quien lucía un poco reticente, tal vez sorprendido por su presencia. Analizó la figura femenina, obedeciéndole en lo de quedarse quieto. Era quizás de su misma edad o un poco menor, vestía con sencillez, y tenía ojos azules y un rostro enmarcado por largos cabellos rubios que le caían sueltos a los costados. Aunque Heero no había cambiado su atemorizante apariencia, ella no demostró recelo cuando se le acercó y por sus movimientos determinó que era humana.

Fue testigo mudo de un intercambio entre Heero y la chica del que no alcanzó a oír más que palabras aisladas que no tuvieron ningún sentido para él. Sus pies todavía húmedos, las heridas y muy por encima de todo, la experiencia tan cercana a la muerte, lo habían dejado exhausto. Se sentó en el mismo sitio con las piernas cruzadas y esperó a que los otros dos dejaran de charlar. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Heero fuera cercano a alguien, cualquiera que fuera la naturaleza de la relación que compartía con la recién llegada.

En algún punto, la cara del demonio mutó de vuelta a sus bellas facciones, los colmillos desaparecieron igual que las garras, y la muchacha lució satisfecha.

—Soy Relena Peacecraft —se presentó regresando sobre sus pasos.

De inmediato, el apellido se le hizo conocido y mientras respondía («Duo», dijo a secas), le asaltó el recuerdo del día en el que había robado información del ayuntamiento del pueblo vecino. Si la memoria no le fallaba, este se hallaba regido por un Peacecraft y la muchacha debía ser un pariente.

—¿En serio iba a matarme? —preguntó en voz baja para evitar que Relena pidiera más datos. Heero se mantenía apartado, sus ojos afilados sobresaliendo entre el follaje de forma casi dolorosa para Duo.

Ante su pregunta, Relena hizo un gesto pensativo.

—¿Es la primera vez que lo ves? —Duo negó y la expresión de la chica mutó a sorpresa y a continuación una sonrisa gentil curvó sus labios—. Entonces no lo sé. Cuando conocí a Heero, amenazó con matarme cada vez que nos encontramos durante los siguientes meses. Es complicado que deje de verte como comida, pero una vez que lo hace es distinto.

Duo no supo qué decir, determinando que la chiquilla no podía estar completamente en sus cabales. Ni él tampoco, después de todo, había regresado a verle más de una vez.

—Esto no es bueno, se está dejando ver demasiado —murmuró Relena, con su atención de nuevo en dirección al demonio—. Necesito hablar con él —agregó—, pero salgamos juntos del bosque. Creo que puedo convencerlo de que no te mate porque, ¿no dirás nada sobre él, verdad? 

Duo sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—Si hubiese querido, ya lo habría hecho.

—Eso pensé.

Relena volvió a sonreírle y caminó hacia Heero, quien lucía como si no quisiera estar ahí. Duo permaneció atento, secretamente sorprendido por la variedad de emociones que podía notar en él mientras charlaban. Ahora no alcanzaba a escuchar nada, pero por los gestos de Relena, estaba muy enfada. Y así terminó su intercambio, con la chica llegando hasta él.

—¡Vámonos! Es un terco, no debí venir —exclamó, echando a caminar. Duo le dio una última ojeada a Heero, pero él ya no estaba. De pronto tuvo la súbita sensación de que le podía caer encima en cualquiera momento, por lo que se apresuró.

Cuando llegaron al límite del pueblo, Duo se atrevió a decir lo que venía pensando desde que logró que la lógica reinara en sus pensamientos:

—Heero dijo que yo era la segunda persona que volvía —comentó—. Supongo que tú eres la primera.

Relena asintió.

—A decir verdad, nunca imaginé que otro humano se le acercaría —dijo ella, echándole un vistazo con renovado asombro. Duo leyó perfectamente qué emoción había allí.

—También tengo curiosidad sobre ti —afirmó, sonriendo—. Señorita Relena, ¿tienes un lugar donde alojarte en este pueblo?

Ella negó.

—Traía prisa y dejé ese problema para después. Además, solo me quedaré pocos días.

—Permíteme ofrecerte mi casa —propuso sin premeditaciones, dejándose guiar por el mismo interés que le había orillado a visitar a Heero.

Duo no obtuvo una respuesta hasta que estuvieron transitando el camino que ingresaba al pueblo. Relena había quedado silenciosa, como si quisiera estudiar la situación y al final aceptó su oferta.

—Repito, será una visita corta —especificó Relena—. Le daré el pésame a la familia del alcalde recién fallecido y volveré al bosque para hablar con Heero —suspiró.

Cualquier réplica que hubiera querido dar se quedó en su garganta.

No había notado hasta el último momento que un auto negro con lunas polarizadas estaba aparcado varios metros delante de ellos. Dos sujetos con toda la pinta de ser guardaespaldas se adelantaron a darle la bienvenida a Relena, quien lo presentó con vaguedad como “un viejo amigo”. Duo sonrió esforzándose por lucir amistoso y devolvió el gesto de saludo de los guardaespaldas que lo miraban con cautela, pero no pronunció ninguna sílaba.

No charlaron hasta que llegaron a su casa y Relena les dio indicaciones a los guardaespaldas de esperarla fuera.

—Lo siento, mi hermano insiste en que tenga escolta —dijo, aceptando el ofrecimiento de Duo de tomar té.

—Uhm… —Duo se movía en la pequeña cocina con soltura, ordenando sus pensamientos—. Señorita Relena, no quiero ser entrometido, ¿pero podrías contarme sobre Heero?

—No te ofendas, me pareces una buena persona, solo que no sé…

—…si puedes confiar en mí —adivinó Duo, acercándose con dos tazas humeantes—, es comprensible.

—Me preocupo por él —confesó ella.

—Puedo verlo —afirmó Duo, sentándose frente a ella. Tomó su propio té y sopló para no quemarse al beber—. Quizás sirva que sea honesto contigo. Pregúntame lo que necesites.

 —En ese caso —comenzó ella, girando la taza entre sus manos—, ¿puedes contarme cómo diste con Heero?

Duo se arrepintió al instante de haber ofrecido su sinceridad. No quería mentirle pero tampoco podía decir la verdad, no sin comprometer la investigación de Trowa. Era evidente que Relena estaba relacionada a las autoridades del siguiente pueblo, el cual tenía estrecha relación política con el viejo alcalde muerto.

—Soy un ladrón —afirmó—. Las personas a las que atraqué comenzaron a seguirme a través del bosque hasta el punto orillarme a entrar a un pantano. Allí avancé bastante, hasta que tuve problemas y comencé a hundirme.

—¿Entraste por tu propia voluntad? —preguntó Relena, sorprendida—. ¿No significaba arriesgar tu vida?

Duo asintió.

—Era eso o me capturaban —explicó—. Y podrás imaginar que no iban a tratarme muy bien después de lo que había hecho. Fue una decisión hecha bajo esas condiciones.

—Entiendo —dijo ella—, ¿Heero apareció entonces?

—Así es. Para mantenerme a flote, me sujeté de unas ramas. O de lo que creí que lo eran y resultaron ser sus garras. Me dio un susto de muerte cuando me levantó como si pesara menos que una hormiga.

—Tiene mucha fuerza —confirmó Relena.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué diablos hacía con las garras estiradas? —reflexionó gesticulando con la mano que tenía libre—. Por lo que he visto, solo las usa para atacar.

—Duerme con ellas estiradas a su alrededor. De esa forma siente más rápido cuando alguien se le acerca. No es bueno despertando por su cuenta.

—Vaya, sabes mucho de él —se sorprendió Duo ante la explicación—. Más de lo que esperaba.

Su afirmación pareció entristecer a la chica. Fue visible su cambio de expresión.

—Lo conozco bien.

—Bueno. —Duo se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y distraerla de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando—. Luego de que me sacó del fango, me dejó ir, así que básicamente le debo la vida. Ese es el primer motivo por el que no le haría daño.

—¿Y el segundo?

—El segundo motivo es mi curiosidad. Menos de dos semanas atrás todavía creía que los seres increíbles eran solo ficción, y ahora resulta que conozco a un demonio. Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de él que no pretendo acercarme para otra cosa que no sea aprender.

—La misma razón por la que yo regresé luego de que me perdonara la vida por primera vez —confesó Relena, sonriendo—. Por eso y porque… se veía muy solo.  

Duo respetó el silencio de la muchacha, que por unos segundos se quedó otra vez con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera sumergida en un recuerdo en particular. Luego la vio sacudir la cabeza con suavidad y darle un sorbo al té.

—Te recomiendo que si quieres volver a ver a Heero, lo hagas con mucho cuidado —expresó ella con seriedad—. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no coincidía mi visita.

—Fácil, me convertía en comida de demonio —replicó con la misma soltura de una persona que había cavilado a mucha conciencia los pros y contras de la situación.

Relena no lo rebatió enseguida y Duo la miró levantando una ceja, esperando a que hablara.

—No creo que sea tan sencillo —dijo Relena con un marcado tono de duda, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. Duo se sintió presa de un estudio concienzudo de parte de su invitada antes de que continuara—: Si Heero te quisiera muerto, te hubiera asesinado el mismo día que te conoció. Debes de despertarle mucho interés. O al menos eso es lo que creo.

—El interés es mutuo —respondió Duo.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿A quién no? ¿Has visto su cara? —bromeó Duo—. Si hubiese sido un tipo en el bar de este pueblo, no salgo de allí hasta llevarlo conmigo.

Relena no sonrió ante su broma, al contrario, volvió a quedarse en silencio, esta vez en uno más tenso, y Duo casi pudo leer gráficamente sus emociones.

—Lo siento ­—se disculpó—. Esa fue demasiada honestidad. No imaginé que tú y él…

—Quizá le gustas.

Duo negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar reírse.

—De cena, seguro que sí.

Al menos esa broma sí logró hacer sonreír a la chica.

—Duo, desde tu encuentro con él en el pantano, ¿cuántas veces lo has visto?

—Tres en total, pero ya me dejó claro que no deja vivo a nadie que sepa de su existencia. Y que yo no soy ninguna excepción.

Ahora quien negó fue Relena, que pareció dudar en tomar otro poco de té o seguir la conversación enseguida. Optó por lo segundo.

—Él y yo tuvimos algo —le contó con lentitud, como si finalmente hubiera decidido que era digno de su entera confianza—. Las primeras ocasiones que nos vimos siempre decía que me mataría, pero nunca pasó de amenazas vacías. Seguí yendo a verlo cada oportunidad en que podía, obstinada… casi obsesionada, y logré que se acostumbrara a mí.

Duo asintió. Era la única manera de explicar la interacción que había presenciado entre ellos dos.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué dijiste que tuvieron algo, en pasado y no en presente.

—Es un demonio —declaró Relena con voz neutra—. Lo de nosotros nunca hubiese podido funcionar. Intenté convencerlo de muchas maneras de que me acompañara a probar una vida en la ciudad, pero fue inútil. También intenté… —De pronto calló y sonrió, enfocando la vista en Duo—. ¿Qué más da?, el punto es que no funcionó.

Era evidente que el tema era sensible para Relena, ese fue el único motivo por el que resistió el deseo de cuestionar más.

—El problema ahora es que Heero está en peligro.

Duo, que había desviado su mirada hacia la ventana, la clavó en ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Él siempre ha sido cuidadoso. Ha logrado permanecer en ese bosque por más años de los que tú y yo podríamos soñar vivir, pero últimamente se está dejando ver y no elimina a las personas que pueden dar testimonio de haberlo visto —explicó Relena—. Está siendo muy descuidado.

—Es verdad —afirmó Duo, ladeando la cabeza—, el día que me salvó, dejó ir a todos los hombres que me perseguían, ellos lo vieron y huyeron despavoridos. Luego me perdonó la vida a mí y al alcalde, aunque a él…

Duo apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

—Antes Heero solo era una historia que explicaba por qué turistas o personas se extraviaban. Ahora se ha vuelto real —dijo la chica, intranquila—. Mi propia familia ha confabulado para acabar con él. No sé de qué forma, no pude averiguar más, pero estoy segura de que Heero está en peligro. Se lo he dicho, pero se rehúsa a marcharse.

—¿Por qué?

Relena bajó la mirada y Duo reconoció la culpa. ¿Heero seguía enamorado de ella?

—Tiene que irse —masculló Duo, de pronto embargado por emociones que iban desde la compasión al fastidio por la obvia estupidez del demonio.

—Dijo que unos humanos no podrán con él.

—Eso puede ser una verdad a medias —reflexionó Duo, cruzándose de brazos—. Ayer le clavé un cuchillo en el pecho y no le pasó nada.

Inesperadamente, Relena se puso de pie, tirando la taza en el proceso y clavó una mirada acusadora en él.

—¡Hice mal en confiar en ti!

—Pero si estás tan preocupada por él, a pesar de su resistencia a las armas normales —continuó Duo impasible—, solo puede significar que sabes que puede morir. Estás segura de ello.

—¡No te vuelvas a acercar a él!

Duo se puso de pie varios minutos después de que Relena se hubo marchado. Su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad atando cabos, despreocupado por el súbito cambio de actitud de la chica. La investigación que Trowa le había encargado estaba centrada en los grandes movimientos de dinero entre varios ayuntamientos de la zona. Y si no mal recordaba, quienes estaban recibiendo todo ese flujo era la familia Peacecraft, el gran poder político del pueblo vecino. 

Se sentó en su computadora, tecleando con rapidez. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre los movimientos clandestinos de pueblos que hasta entonces se habían mantenido en el rigor de la ley. ¿Todos se habían vuelto sucios de pronto? ¿Por qué?

Tardó varias horas en lograr quebrar las defensas de los sistemas que contenían dicha información. Para ello, se valió de los datos que había robado para Trowa. No se preocupó mucho por ser rastreado, sin querer perder mucho tiempo. Decenas de correos entre el viejo alcalde muerto, y Milliardo Peacecraft confirmaban sus sospechas. Sabían que Heero era real y no estaban dispuestos a que eso llegara a oídos de más gente. «Sería malo para la economía que se supiera que hay un monstruo de esa naturaleza en el bosque entre su pueblo y el mío», leyó una misiva del viejo. «Debemos manejar esto de la forma más discreta posible», confirmaba Peacecraft.

Duo apagó la computadora al descubrir el verdadero plan. Todo el dinero había sido usado para contratar a los mejores asesinos a sueldo del mundo. Y ellos no tardarían en ir por Heero.

—Esto es malo —se dijo a sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño—. Muy malo.

Relena misma había dicho que no sabía en qué consistía el plan, solo que Heero estaba en peligro. Basándose en eso, era fácil deducir que el único que tenía información, y además podía avisarle al demonio, era él. Descartó de inmediato contarle a la señorita Peacecraft lo que sabía y permitir que ella tomara las riendas del asunto. Era hermana del dirigente de la operación “aniquilar a la bestia del bosque”, por lo que podía no ser tan imparcial como debía… Eso sin contar la forma tan abrupta en la que se había ido de su casa.

Vio la hora y dispuso mentalmente sus acciones. Se dio un baño rápido con agua caliente, echó pomada desinfectante en las heridas superficiales que se había hecho antes en el bosque y se orientó a la salida del pueblo. Tranquilizaría su conciencia advirtiéndole a Heero que sería cazado sin tregua por gente entrenada y sin temor a morir despedazados. Si le hacía caso o lo ignoraba, sería su problema.

«Quizá le gustas», le había dicho Relena. Duo hizo un mohín ante el recuerdo, acelerando el paso. Había pasado más de un año aburrido hasta las lágrimas en ese sitio casi olvidado del mundo, y ahora, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se hallaba involucrado en un ardid de pueblerinos para destruir un demonio. «Todo es culpa de Trowa», pensó, pero luego se permitió sonreír de lado. A diferencia de lo mucho que le había costado atravesar la zona boscosa aquella mañana, la ruta fue fácil de recorrer y se encontró cerca del árbol milenario en tiempo récord.

—¡No puedes confiar en él!

Duo se detuvo de golpe al oír el grito de Relena y por instinto retrocedió hasta ocultarse en los matorrales. No tardó en detectarlos a un par de metros. Heero estaba de espaldas a él y desde su posición podía ver el rostro indignado de la chica.

La respuesta de Heero demoró en llegar, cuando lo hizo, lo único que dijo fue un sereno “no lo hago”.

—Te atacó un cuchillo —prosiguió Relena—. Es un ladrón, eso es lo único que sí le creí de todo lo que me dijo. Y los ladrones se mueven por dinero. Si alguien le pusiera precio a tu vida, sería el primero en venir por ti.

—Relena —dijo Heero con intención, pero no agregó más.

—Está bien —bufó ella­—, pero no digas que no te advertí.

—En realidad, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó el demonio. Relena hizo el intento de acercarse pero luego optó por quedarse quieta.

—Me preocupo por ti —contestó con afán—. Sé que estás en peligro. No sé exactamente de qué, pero quiero que me prometas que te irás.

—He dicho que no.

—¡Heero, es suficiente! —explotó Relena—. ¡Sé que me quieres, pero no voy a volver a estar contigo nunca! No tienes que estar cerca, no tiene ningún sentido. Tienes que aceptar que elegí una vida normal, con mi familia. Incluso tengo un pretendiente.

Duo contrajo su cara. Demonio y todo, eso debía doler. Al menos a él sí lo hacía.

—Debes hacer tu vida —continuó Relena—. No voy a volver, esta es nuestra despedida.

—Relena —el nombre de la chica fue dicho con un tono de voz que a Duo le heló la sangre. No se había equivocado, al demonio le dolía lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella no se amilanó.

—Fui feliz de conocerte, pero eso ya está en el pasado. Adiós, Heero.

Duo se agachó para que ella no lo viera al pasar. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Heero no estaba. Maldijo entre dientes, ahora tendría que buscarlo para darle las malas noticias. Y probablemente no lo encontraría de buen humor. Quizás debería volver luego… Cuando se puso de pie, sintió un aire helado tras su oreja. Se dio vuelta lentamente y como ya le había pasado una vez, cayó de espaldas al verlo tan cerca.

—¡Demonios! —Y nunca mejor dicho—. ¿Tienes que aparecer así?

Los ojos de Heero, azules, centellaban con un brillo peligroso que no le había visto nunca.

—¿Sabías que estaba aquí? —preguntó Duo, levantándose con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir. Se quedó quieto, esperando una respuesta que llegó en forma de un susurro frío:

—Sí.

—Ya veo. Bien, mejor vuelvo mañana —determinó, intimidado por su mirada dura—, tengo información para ti, pero puede esperar. Creo.

Se sintió tonto diciendo eso, ¿quizás Relena había cumplido su cometido de poner a Heero en su contra? Se pateó mentalmente por haberle dicho a la muchacha que lo había herido. Después de todo su ataque había sido un acto reflejo, no algo premeditado.

—Nos vemos ­—se despidió y dándose media vuelta, echó a caminar. No alcanzó a dar más de dos pasos antes que Heero apareciera, como una visión, cortándole el camino. Se observaron en silencio y Duo pensó que de las veces que lo había enfrentado, esta sin duda era la que tenía la apuesta más alta de peligro.

Mientras tanto, Heero seguía viéndolo de una forma que erizaba los vellos de los brazos.

—No confío en ti.

Duo apretó los dientes y maldijo que Heero fuese un perro tan obediente. Hacer el esfuerzo de no insultarlo a la cara fue muy difícil. Debía haber sospechado que la chica no se iría a casa luego de su conversación fallida.

—No te pido que confíes en mí, pero en este momento soy el único que puede informarte esto —hizo un gesto dramático para llamar su atención—. Sucede que tu querida Relena tiene razón. Su hermano le ha puesto un precio bastante alto a tu cuello e incluso está pagando de antemano a varios verdugos entrenados. Ellos no te tendrán miedo, déjame asegurarte, y utilizarán tecnología de punta. No sé cuándo será el ataque, pero lo que sí sé es que no es un peligro que puedas menospreciar. Serán cientos de hombres, quizás miles, y no vendrán a visitarte de a pocos.

Cuando terminó su discurso, Heero no había variado su expresión. Tampoco había hecho el más mínimo gesto básico como respirar o parpadear. Si hubiese sido un humano, Duo habría apostado a que se había muerto de pie.

—Si me permites un consejo, creo que deberías irte. Si tanto te gusta este bosque, puedes volver luego de unos años, pero lo más sensato es permitir que se olviden de ti. Ya no eres una leyenda para ellos. Saben que eres real.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Duo suspiró, aliviado de que Heero al menos quisiera comunicarse y no devorarlo, pues si eso llegaba a suceder, ya no estaría Relena para evitar que Heero lo saboreara como parecía querer. Sus propios pensamientos le encendieron sus mejillas. Maldita chica, le había metido ideas.

Aclaró su garganta.

—Me pagaron para investigar malversación de fondos en los ayuntamientos de la zona. Esa es la información que robé el día que me perseguían aquí —contó—. Relena me dijo que su hermano estaba planeando algo y se me ocurrió asomar mis narices en sus registros personales. Soy hábil con las computadoras —dijo, no exento de cierto orgullo—, y eso es lo que descubrí. Cumplo con advertirte. ¿Me puedo ir ahora?

—No.

Duo puso los ojos en blanco. Intentó no confrontarlo de forma verbal y recordó algo que no le había dicho:

—Te debía una por haberme salvado del pantano. Nunca te lo agradecí, pero creo que con la información que te acabo de dar, mi deuda está saldada.

Eso no hizo mella en Heero, quien se acercó a él de modo que invadía completamente su campo de visión. Duo refrenó su instinto de retroceder, más por lo innegablemente atractivo que era, que por miedo.

—¿Te marcharás del bosque? —preguntó.

—No.

Duo chasqueó la lengua. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo en advertirle y quizás debía haberlo sabido desde un principio. Si no escuchaba a su querida Relena, ¿por qué lo haría con él?

—De verdad eres muy terco —masculló, su mirada pasando de enfrentar sus ojos, a sus labios—. Ella ha decidido, es hora de que te preocupes de ti mismo.

El ambiente se volvió tan pesado que Duo sintió que sus pulmones se cerraban. Había dado en una fibra que seguro no debería de haber tocado. De nuevo el recuerdo de las palabras de Relena llegaron a su mente y un calor subió por su cuello hasta sus orejas. ¿Qué tal si era cierto que le gustaba al demonio? Heero estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que no pasaba desapercibido cómo su piel era lisa como mármol y las pupilas eran como puntos que se perdían en la intensidad de sus ojos azules.

La parte impulsiva de su carácter lo había puesto justamente en esa posición, así que elevó los hombros y fingiendo una entereza que no sentía, acabó cerrando la distancia entre el demonio y él. Estampó sus labios con fuerza y usando el instante en el que Heero no reaccionó, introdujo la lengua en su boca. No hubo reacción inmediata, por lo que siguió besándolo y disfrutando del contacto húmedo. Era como besar a un humano, pero pronto se desengañó cuando la quietud del demonio se rompió. Donde antes había dientes lisos aparecieron colmillos filudos que se hincaron en su lengua.

Duo se apartó con precaución y de pronto se vio rodeado por las garras, desde sus pies hasta la cintura, inmovilizándolo. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre y un hilillo muy delgado escurrió hasta su mentón.

—¿Acaso quieres morir? —bramó Heero mostrando la hilera de colmillos.

Tal era la impavidez de su fisonomía que Duo creyó que ahora sí cumpliría sus amenazas. Acababa de besar a un demonio, era una confirmación innecesaria de que él tampoco valoraba mucho su vida.

—Tú eres el que quiere morir —replicó al recuperar la respiración. Las garras seguían envolviéndose en su piel, apretando sin llegar a hacerle doler. Si quería verlo así, era un toque hasta erótico—. Quedarte es condenarte —continuó—, pero no me voy a meter más. Ahora, si me sueltas, me voy por donde vine.

Tenía la leve esperanza de quedar impune ante lo que había hecho, a quién mentirle. El beso había sido corto y profundo, disfrutable, pero tampoco albergaba esperanzas de más… aunque quería, la parte más retorcida y oscura de él, quería. No había dicho otra cosa que la verdad cuando bromeó con Relena sobre poner todo de su parte para que un tipo con el aspecto de Heero acabara en sus brazos y cama.

—Tú te lo has buscado —dijo el demonio, sus colmillos desapareciendo.

—¿Qué es lo…? —La pregunta de Duo quedó a medias cuando también las garras se contrajeron repentinamente, y por la brusquedad, cayó—. Joder —gruñó. De uno u otro modo, siempre acababa más de una vez en el suelo en los encuentros con Heero. No supo qué era lo que había insinuado el demonio hasta que Heero le indicó con frialdad que se quitara la ropa.

—¿Estás loco? —inquirió con los ojos muy abiertos.

—A menos que quieras que la rompa —respondió con gravedad, como si la posibilidad no le disgustara.

—Estás loco —esta vez era una afirmación. Pero lo cierto era que el nombre del loco empezaba con “D”. Él había iniciado el beso, él había querido advertirle a Heero. Él estaba excitándose ante lo que parecía que Heero le estaba ofreciendo—. ¿Qué tal si no quiero? —preguntó con cuidado, enderezándose.

Heero sonrió, tal vez la primera sonrisa que Duo le veía y para su mala suerte, tuvo un impacto devastador. Unas facciones con una belleza fuera de ese mundo eran algo difícil de resistir, que dichas facciones mostraran confianza, aumentaba la atracción al doble.

—Sí quieres —afirmó Heero de manera categórica.

Por más que hubiera deseo de por medio (un jodido deseo que solo podía atribuírselo a que su raciocinio se había evaporado), Duo deliberó con diligencia lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía la naturaleza del demonio, existía la posibilidad de que el sexo fuera parte de sus diversiones ocasionales con humanos. «Además de comérselos», proveyó su útil cerebro. Sin embargo, también cabía la alternativa del despecho. Ese tal vez era un sentimiento demasiado humano, pero había presenciado el intercambio entre Relena y Heero: era obvio que “la bestia” tenía sentimientos. Sopesó uno y otro motivo, y llegó a la conclusión que no le importaba cuál fuera.

—¿Después me convertirás en tu merienda? —cuestionó con formalidad. Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Heero respondiera que no—. Bien. —Duo sonrió y enseguida demandó con soltura—: Demuestra tu buena voluntad desnudándote primero.

Heero cerró los ojos. Duo casi no pudo creer que en un segundo apareciera gloriosamente desnudo. La vestimenta que antes cargaba ordenada junto a un árbol, varios metros más allá. ¡Ni siquiera había notado el más mínimo movimiento!

—Eso es trampa —fue todo lo que atinó a decir, impresionado, pues sus ojos empezaron a preocuparse más de recorrer el pecho marcado de Heero, y más abajo.

La visión de su hombría hizo que se relamiera los labios y, aunque no lo confesara, se sintiera aliviado. Una fracción diminuta de lógica le había hecho temer qué tan diferente sería el otro en su fisonomía básica. Duo siempre había sido pro experimentar todo al menos una vez en la vida, sin embargo, no sabía con certeza cómo hubiera reaccionado si Heero presentaba algo muy distinto a lo normal. Así que un pene que mostraba un leve empalme y dos testículos, humanos por donde se les mirara, lo ponían contento.

—Eres un espectáculo a la vista —farfulló curvando la comisura izquierda de la boca, y sin que se lo tuviera que repetir, comenzó a quitarse su propio atuendo.

La temperatura era agradable, pero concluyó que no era para estar con las pelotas al aire. La idea fue olvidada pronto, ya que cuando quedó en igualdad de condiciones, Heero se acercó sin que lo viera venir. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba contra un tronco, siendo sostenido en vilo. Duo percibió simultáneamente la sensación de ser liviano como una pluma (vaya, vaya que tenía fuerza), y que su cuerpo era golpeado por una oleada de calor que no provenía de Heero, sino de sí mismo al tenerlo tan pegado a él. Rodeó con las piernas sus caderas y se quedaron así, inmóviles y mirándose fijamente.

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por lo fuerte que latía. La idea de estar de ese modo, piel contra piel con el ser sobrenatural, se le antojo increíble y erótico, muy erótico.

—Eres jodidamente hermoso —masculló Duo, antes de volver a iniciar un beso que fue correspondido de inmediato con una voracidad que le hizo saber de antemano que se quedaría sin aliento antes de lo que esperaba. O quisiera. Las diminutas heridas en su boca, regalo de los colmillos de Heero, dejaron de doler, pero eso no evitó que el tenue sabor a sangre marcara el beso.

Enredó una mano en sus cabellos, que se sentían más suaves y menos rebeldes de lo que se veían, y trató de corresponder al ritmo brusco del beso hasta que necesitó romper el contacto. Quitó el rostro hacia un lado, jadeando como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Pero no tuvo ocasión de acabar de recuperar la respiración cuando Heero se apretó contra él. La corteza del árbol, áspera y nudosa, arañó su espalda al compás fuerte y seco que el demonio empezó a marcar, convirtiendo sus jadeos previos en gemidos contenidos. Mientras su erección estaba atrapada entre sus estómagos, también a merced de los movimientos, sentía la de Heero justo en el medio de sus nalgas. Era excitante, demasiado excitante y una confirmación maravillosa de que el sexo sería duro y frenético.

—Si sigues así me correré —anunció con voz entrecortada, su vientre y testículos tensándose en aviso inminente.

Además de ser un pueblito aburrido y sin novedades, la mentalidad tan cerrada que tenían había sacado de quicio a Duo. Al inicio se había negado rotundamente a vivir en abstinencia, pero pronto se cansó de damiselas con falso pudor y hombres tan al fondo del clóset que era irrisorio. Así que descontando sesiones insatisfactorias de masturbación vía webcam con desconocidos, muy esporádicos encuentros con turistas y encontrones aún más aislados con Trowa (dos en ese largo año), su vida sexual era pobre.

Heero se apartó después de un par embestidas y sus manos, que estaban clavadas en las caderas de Duo, sosteniéndolo, de la nada se apartaron. Resbaló varios centímetros.

—¡Maldita sea!, ten consideración —protestó. Su espalda le ardió, seguro ya era un mapa de raspones y heridas—. A diferencia de ti, yo sí me rompo.

—Lo sé —fue la respuesta escueta que recibió.

Alrededor de ellos, las garras de comenzaron a crecer. Duo no logró plantear su pregunta de por qué estaba haciendo eso, ya que Heero envolvió sus muñecas, cintura y tobillos; y en un parpadeo, el demonio se había alejado, situándose en el medio del claro. Como estaba siendo sostenido por las garras, Duo no cayó al suelo sino que quedó suspendido.

—¿Se supone que tengo que relajarme y disfrutarlo? —quiso saber entre dientes—. Porque no estoy seguro.

—Se supone —corroboró Heero, atrayéndolo hacia donde estaba. Lo hizo con gentileza, aunque esta desapareció cuando lo elevó un poco y cambió la posición de vertical a horizontal.

Era una sensación muy rara colgar en el aire, y en respuesta sacudió brazos y piernas, pero fue inútil. Estaba boca arriba y no entendió la motivación de Heero hasta que irguió la cabeza y vio que su erección (tiesa, húmeda y deseosa, a pesar de todo) había quedado puesta a la altura de la boca del demonio.

—Por lo que más quieras, ¡no vayas a clavarme tus colmillos ahí! —exclamó asustado y enseguida comenzó a sacudirse cuando su hombría se perdió en la boca de Heero. Sin vacilación ni piedad, estaba siendo succionado y albergado por una cavidad caliente que iba y venía sobre su piel sensible. Ese tipo sin dudas no se iba con preámbulos, se quejó en su mente. Y era obvio que no necesitaba respirar porque ese era el sexo oral más profundo y rápido que le habían hecho jamás.

Pero aunque no se sentía mal, llegó a un punto en que necesitaba más suavidad o iba a pasar la delgada línea del placer al dolor.

—Trátalo con cariño —pidió desesperado—. O esto no va a ser bueno.

Si bien no esperaba ser escuchado, se equivocó porque Heero lo liberó de su boca. Duo levantó la cabeza con preocupación, solo para ver cómo el demonio comenzó a lamer y a usar la lengua para generar movimientos circulares en su glande. Ocasionalmente, estimulaba el resto de su pene con la boca y con los labios, ya sin rastros de la crueldad de antes. Duo no pudo decirle que eso sentía mucho mejor, porque jadeos involuntarios estaban saliendo de su boca.

—Heero, mmm, ahh…

Los ojos azules brillaron con perversa satisfacción cuando sus miradas se conectaron. Duo, un tanto cansado de su propia pasividad forzada, intentó mover sus caderas para marcar el ritmo a su antojo, pero fui inútil: estaba inmovilizado. Apenas podía sacudirse y temblar ante el toque húmedo de su lengua. Y el estar confinado a solo “mirar” dio paso a cierto morbo que no hizo otra cosa que aumentar más el placer y disfrute del momento. Era una tortura. La mejor a la que le habían sometido en su vida, si tenía que ser sincero.

Heero lo volteó sin amabilidad, dejándolo esta vez boca abajo. Duo se iba a quejar por el cambio súbito y la interrupción del épico sexo oral que estaba recibiendo cuando sus glúteos fueron separados y sintió su lengua ahí. Sin ninguna ceremonia o aviso, así como antes. Invasiva, húmeda. Una retahíla de blasfemias salió de su boca sin que las premeditara. No había estado con la cabeza en el lugar correcto para cuestionarse cómo funcionaría tener sexo en medio del bosque sin lo fundamental (lubricante, por ejemplo), pero la opción que le era presentaba superaba con creces cualquier expectativa que hubiera podido tener.

Una vez más confrontó la realidad de que Heero no necesitaba respirar, y al parecer, también era incansable. Su lengua siguió imbatible entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, acostumbrándolo cada vez más a la penetración y relajando sus músculos. Su erección había sido dejada en el olvido, sin embargo, inhiesta y con líquido preseminal, era prueba de lo mucho que estaba disfrutándolo. Duo, sudoroso y temblando, estaba batiendo sus brazos sin fuerza por el placer, marcándose las muñecas. Abriendo los ojos que no sabía cuándo había cerrado, se removió intentando que Heero parase.

—Oye —reclamó con voz ronca y forzada—, ¿tú nunca dejas participar al otro?

—No —respondió Heero separándose, pero no le dio tregua porque movió sus garras, descendiendo su posición. Continuaba cara a cara con el suelo, las piernas separadas, su trenza colgando en un costado. Duo pudo observar, por sobre su hombro, cómo la mitad de la sujeción desaparecía de su cuerpo. Las garras de la mano derecha del demonio volvieron a retraerse hasta desaparecer, dejando una mano perfectamente normal. Misma mano que perdió de vista cuando Heero la movió hacia abajo. Duo no necesitó ver para saber qué iba a hacer con ella. Sintió a la perfección sus dedos abriendo su carne, y no de una forma demasiado placentera.

—Joder, así no —reclamó, aprovechando que al menos tenía la boca libre para quejarse—. Muévelos en círculos.

Era la presa del demonio, literalmente, y por lo que iba viendo, no sería liberado pronto. Quizás nunca, si lo pensaba bien, pero la perspectiva de ser cortado en pedazos luego se avistaba tan lejana que no le provocaba ningún miedo. La nube de placer en la que cayó cuando los dedos obedecieron su orden, era caliente y agradable. Que Heero fuese un perro obediente, como había pensado antes, al menos tenía sus beneficios.

—Es suficiente —masculló con la voz rota—, deja de jugar.

Fue volteado de modo que quedó de espaldas, con la posibilidad de mirarlo directo a los ojos cuando Heero lo atrajo más cerca, le separó sus piernas y lo penetró sin ceremonias.

—Aaah —gimió largo—, eres un tipo sin piedad.

Y hermoso, demasiado hermoso. Duo se quedó hipnotizado al ver su rostro con los labios separados y los ojos con un brillo peligroso, sin embargo, lo que oscurecía su mirada azul no era otra cosa que deseo contenido. Podía verlo con claridad.

—Muévete —desafió, aunque luego se le hizo ridículo, porque lo que se comenzó a mover fue él por las garras que lo sostenían envolviendo su pecho y espalda.

Heero lo tomó firme de la cadera con su mano derecha, marcando esas embestidas salvajes que tenían la rapidez que ningún ser humano podría alcanzar nunca. Duo se sintió casi mareado de placer y deseó tener libre sus brazos para colgarse de su cuello. La sensación de no poder tocar nada se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo.

—En el suelo —pidió porque necesitaba desesperadamente algo de qué sujetarse. Heero al menos también lo complació con eso. En un santiamén había sido volteado y el agarre de su cuerpo había desaparecido, de modo que cayó de rodillas al piso y en ese mismo instante estaba siendo embestido de nuevo. Duo se arqueó hacia atrás por la sorpresa y al sentirse libre por fin, apretó la hierba en sus manos para descargar algo de la intensidad que lo estaba consumiendo.

Nunca se había sentido tan dominado y usado. Y nunca pensó que le importaría un bledo serlo.

Los gemidos que se le escapaban eran cada vez más elevados y los gruñidos que oía del demonio solo contribuían a enardecerlo. El empuje de Heero aumentó y comenzó a ser tan fuerte que cayó contra la tierra, aplastado por su peso. El frente de su cuerpo se estaba hiriendo en el roce contra las asperezas del suelo, pero nada de eso logró alejarlo de su nube vaporosa de placer, menos cuando escuchó un gemido ronco en su oído, liberado en forma profunda y sentida.

Miró por sobre su hombro con la necesidad de ver su rostro al sentirse apunto de correrse, y descubrió que los colmillos de Heero estaban asomados, listos para atacar. No alcanzó a gritar nada antes de sentir cómo se clavaban en su hombro y las embestidas se volvieron más violentas hasta que, a juzgar por su gruñido, el demonio se corrió en su interior. 

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —jadeó, presa del violento orgasmo que había tenido de todas maneras, a pesar del lacerante dolor de su hombro. Tratando de recuperar su respiración alterada, con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente en el pecho, sintió que Heero sacaba los colmillos de su piel y lamía la carne abierta a gusto.

—Deja de saborearme —pidió Duo exhausto—. Muévete, necesito respirar.

Heero se quitó de encima y Duo abrió grande los ojos al darse cuenta que ya no tenía ninguna herida en su hombro. Ni tampoco en su lengua.

—Tu saliva puede sanar —adivinó, y recibió un corto asentimiento.

Solo por dignidad no le pidió que le lamiera ahí atrás. Porque se iba a arrepentir en unas horas de tener sexo tan rudo, estaba seguro.

Era indudable que su cuerpo mostraría señales de lo que acababa de suceder por varios días, Heero se había encargado de la mordida, pero su espalda y rodillas estaban con heridas y con la piel muy roja, además de la probabilidad real de que se formaran moretones en sus muñecas. Pero había valido muchísimo la pena, sin duda alguna. Duo vio que el demonio ya se había vestido y debía hacer lo propio, pero el montón que formaban sus pantalones, ropa interior y camiseta le pareció tan lejano. Se armó de voluntad, se levantó y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no jadear. Si tenía el cuerpo resentido en ese momento solo podía imaginar cómo sería después. Se puso pieza a pieza de ropa con lentitud, siempre bajo la observación de Heero y resopló cuando finalizó.

—Si te soy franco, esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que llegué a este país —le informó a Heero. Estaba satisfecho de una manera en la que nunca había estado antes, y adolorido, tan adolorido.

El trayecto hasta su casa no era muy largo, apenas una hora, pero supo de antemano que le iba a costar llegar. Se sacó mechones de pelo de la cara y puso a segundo plano las molestias físicas por unos minutos. El tiempo de la fantasía sexual había llegado a su fin, y en el presente una horda de asesinos había sido contratada para eliminar a Heero. El demonio no pensaba irse, el tema había quedado claro y zanjado.

—No olvides que van a venir a cazarte, ¿eh? —dijo a pesar de sí mismo. No hubo respuesta y Heero no se movió de su lugar.

Duo hubiera querido marcharse sin mirar atrás y olvidarse de él, guardando el recuerdo del intercambio sexual como el mejor de su vida, y nada más. Suspiró. No le era tan simple. Posiblemente gracias a lo que había presenciado de Heero y Relena, y a que sus neuronas hubieran sido sacudidas de forma tan eficaz, pero no negaría que el demonio le provocaba simpatía. Simpatía y atracción brutal, una combinación peligrosa.

—Al menos considera moverte permanentemente —pronunció, resistiendo los ojos azules. Las garras habían sido contraídas en su totalidad y Heero parecía un simple hombre con aura peligrosa—. O camuflarte mejor. No te dejes matar por estúpidos humanos.

Estaba más allá de su poder hacer otra cosa.

Suspiró y se mentalizó en reunir la poca energía que le quedaba a su cuerpo para avanzar. Le fue difícil lograrlo, y empezó a caminar fijándose en cada paso para no tropezar, pero como mucho alcanzó a cruzar la distancia de diez árboles antes de ser obligado a detenerse. En la medida que su cuerpo se enfriaba, más se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. A ese ritmo se demoraría una eternidad en llegar a casa.

—¡Auch! —masculló de dolor y sorpresa cuando uno de sus brazos se levantó sin que lo pretendiera. Miró hacia su lado y ahí estaba Heero, pasándolo por su cuello para que pudiese apoyarse en él. Duo parpadeó anonadado antes de atinar a decir—: No es necesario que te molestes.

Se observaron en silencio, hasta que el demonio decidió romper el contacto con una súbita acción.

—¡Para! —se quejó Duo cuando fue tomado en brazos.

De inmediato el viento comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, los árboles pasando a tanta velocidad que no podía distinguir unos de otros. Antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que pasaba, se encontraba de pie en el límite del bosque y el pueblo.

—Gracias —dijo sonriéndole de forma cansada—, eres más amable de lo que dejas ver.

«Cuando no estás tratando de comerme», agregó en su mente. Heero gruñó a su lado y volvió a sujetarle el brazo.

—Aquí está bien —dijo Duo, negando con la cabeza—. No quiero que te vean.

Su intento de recuperar su brazo fue inútil. Heero lo tenía apresado firmemente y zanjó la cuestión con una aclaración gélida:

—Con esta apariencia no llamo la atención.

Duo sabía que no tenía sentido tratar de llevar la contra. Estaba agotado, en cambio Heero se veía tan fuerte (y guapo) como siempre.

—No es un buen momento para que tomes riesgos —intentó argumentar de todas maneras.

Heero lo ignoró y lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa sin mediar palabra. Duo sacó la llave y abrió la puerta.

—Oye —dijo al ver que Heero se daba media vuelta para marcharse—. Ya que estás aquí, entra, quiero mostrarte algo.

Duo se rió al notar su reticencia. Si hubiese sido un humano, habría pensado que era miedo, pero como se trataba de un ser que podía quitarle la vida en un segundo, debía tratarse de algo más. Quizás ya estaba harto de su compañía.

—Mierda —masculló, de pronto impaciente al sentir una renovada ola de dolor—, entra, Heero. Si intento dañarte, vas y me matas, ¿te parece?

Sin esperar respuesta, caminó hacia el interior y siguiendo su hábito, revisó que no hubiera nada raro; y después se dirigió a su habitación, donde encendió su computadora. Cuando el sistema cargó, empezó a  teclear rápidamente en ella, abriendo todos los correos que evidenciaban el peligro en que estaba Heero. En eso estaba cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

—Lee estos documentos —ordenó, reprimiendo un sobresalto—. Porque puedes leer, ¿verdad?

Duo soltó un sonido irritado ante otra punzada de dolor, y otra vez sin esperar que respondiera, se alejó para dejarse caer en la cama. Su cuerpo tembló de alivio cuando relajó cada uno de sus músculos, ahogando la necesidad que sentía de ir a darse una ducha y evaluar su estado general. El sueño lo asaltó de forma casi instantánea, pero se esforzó en observar a Heero, quien se había inclinado sobre la computadora. Estuvo así por varios minutos y cuando se enderezó, Duo dijo:

—¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Heero le dio una larga mirada antes de responder que sí.

—Alabados sean los dioses —se burló, aliviado. Al menos le había mostrado las pruebas de que podía confiar en él—. Ahora, por favor, vete. De mi casa y de ese maldito bosque.

Decir eso fue su último recuerdo antes de perder la conciencia por completo.

 

 

Apenas despertó, Duo deseó no haberlo hecho. Era como si una aplanadora lo hubiera hecho trizas no una vez sino varias veces. Así como había temido, cada zona de su cuerpo estaba agarrotada de dolor, aunque observó con sorpresa que no estaba vestido ni con el calzado puesto. La única explicación plausible que encontró era que Heero se había tomado la molestia de desnudarle, sacarle los zapatos y meterlo dentro de la cama. Para ser un demonio caníbal, tenía unos gestos muy atentos, reflexionó mientras se levantaba.

Cualquier otro día se hubiera quedado postrado viendo televisión hasta que una nueva era de hielo llegara o que el dolor menguara, lo que primero ocurriese. Ese día en particular no podía darse el lujo. Tenía que cumplir el compromiso con Hilde e ir al funeral del alcalde. La idea de cargar un cajón en su estado le sobrecogía, pero promesas eran promesas.

Se dio una larga ducha con agua caliente, se preparó un desayuno-almuerzo revitalizador y, en especial, se frotó los músculos de las piernas y brazos, y tomó dos de las pastillas más fuertes que tenía en su botiquín para el dolor.

Más por seguir viejas costumbres que por creerlo necesario, revisó su ordenador. No le sorprendió encontrar que Trowa había descubierto su infiltración reciente en archivos clasificados para pescar información útil sobre Peacecraft y sus movimientos de dinero. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver que su amigo le dejado enviado un mensaje corto.

«Ataque masivo programado para las 19:30».

Duo se pasó la mano por el cabello húmedo, evaluando si trenzarlo de una vez o no. Se sentía extrañamente en paz. Si Heero no quería morir, a esa hora debía estar bastante lejos e inubicable. No tenía por qué preocuparse.

Cuando salió de su casa, no era un hombre nuevo, pero las pastillas habían hecho efecto. Como era de esperarse, el funeral y entierro del alcalde había atraído a buen porcentaje de los pobladores, los cuales presentaban sus condolencias a la familia del fallecido y cotilleaba en grupos sobre la demencia que había acosado al anciano sus últimos días.

—Gracias por venir, Duo —dijo Hilde cuando lo vio.

—No hay de qué —replicó, poniendo todo de su parte para moverse con naturalidad. Se había esforzado en cubrir cada una de las evidencias de lo sucedido el día anterior, aunque sintió que Hilde lo miraba con curiosidad—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Parece que no has tenido buena noche, nada más —comentó ella y con una sonrisa triste añadió—: Quizá sean ideas mías. Soy yo la que no ha podido pegar el ojo estos días, mi madre ha estado inconsolable.

Duo estaba por contestar cuando los pelos de su nuca se erizaron, haciéndole girar. Relena Peacecraft había llegado a la iglesia con más guardaespaldas que cuando se habían conocido, y uno de ellos estaba mirándolo con ojeriza. ¿Acaso la chica le había dicho algo sobre él?

Pronto determinó que no era así. Ninguno de los otros le dirigía mirada alguna y Relena, si lo había visto allí, estaba fingiendo que no existía. El tipo lo miraba por su cuenta, debía tener sus propias razones y por su mente desfilaron varias alternativas. Ninguna terminó por convencerle. La única que podía descartar era que le hubiese echado el ojo por su innegable atractivo, pues lo estaba mirando con tanto odio que solo podían ser motivos más oscuros.

Siguió pensando sobre ese detalle de forma distraída, mientras cargaba el ataúd en la procesión hacia el cementerio. Su cuerpo estaba resintiendo el peso que cualquier otro día le hubiese parecido manejable. Sin duda Heero había hecho estragos con él. El rostro del demonio apareció en sus pensamientos de forma tan vívida que Duo se sobresaltó cuando recordó el ataque informado por Trowa. ¿A quién quería engañar? Había tratado de sacarlo de su mente, pero fingir que no le importaba la decisión que hubiese tomado, sería una mentira muy grande.

Sin premeditarlo, le dirigió una mirada a Relena, quien caminaba en la procesión muy cerca suyo y sintió algo cercano a la envidia. Heero no quería marcharse por ella, incluso poniendo en riesgo su propia vida. Si él tuviese ese poder sobre el demonio, no tendría que estar así de preocupado. Si Heero lo quisiera de esa forma, ya se las habría arreglado para que estuviese muy lejos del peligro que se avecinaba.

—Mierda —masculló de pronto, ganándose una amonestación del señor que sostenía el ataúd delante suyo. Le envió una rápida mirada de disculpa, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Al continuar echándole vistazos a Relena, sus ojos habían dado sin querer en el guardaespaldas que seguía mirándolo de esa forma tan odiosa. Y había recordado de súbito que lo había visto antes: era uno de los individuos que lo habían perseguido a través del bosque el día que conoció a Heero.

—Iniciaremos la misa en memoria de nuestro estimado alcalde —dijo el sacerdote al ver llegar el féretro al lugar esperado, junto a la tumba ya abierta—. Fue un hombre bueno que sin duda se ganó el respeto de todo el pueblo…

«Y que por mi culpa murió», pensó Duo. Fingió escuchar el resto de las oraciones cuando lo único que quería era salir de allí rápido. El que ese sujeto lo hubiese identificado, solo podía significar que lo había reconocido como el ladrón de la información en el pueblo gobernado por los Peacecraft.  Si el hermano de Relena actuaba tan sin escrúpulos como sus correos evidenciaban, no tardaría en estar en peligro. Si es que ya no lo estaba.

—Lamento tu pérdida —dijo de forma honesta, abrazando a Hilde cuando el funeral terminó. 

—Gracias, Duo —contestó ella devolviendo el abrazo—. No sé si sea pedir mucho, ¿pero puedo ir a visitarte mañana? Charlar un rato de algo que no involucre arreglos póstumos me sentaría bien.

Duo pensó con rapidez. Si sus sospechas eran fundadas, estaría poniendo en peligro a Hilde al aceptar la petición.

—Partiré hoy mismo de viaje, me ha surgido un problema urgente que debo resolver. Lo siento —se excusó omitiendo adrede la cantidad de tiempo que estaría fuera para no mentir.

No sería la primera vez que desaparecería sin dejar rastros, pero siempre era cansino y trabajoso empezar de nuevo. Nuevamente Hilde pareció esta recelosa de su actitud, sin embargo, asintió e intercambiaron una despedida corta y buenos deseos.

Debía actuar rápido y de forma eficaz. Trazó un mapa mental de lo que necesitaba hacer y fue a su casa. No estaba en condiciones óptimas para resistir un enfrentamiento, por lo que su plan inmediato era huir. Tuvo cuidado de no ser seguido y aunque se sintió más tranquilo al verificar que su hogar no había sido violentado, no abandonó el estado de alerta. Mientras se cambiaba el incómodo traje de luto por un atuendo más casual y práctico, ejecutó un virus poderoso en su computadora que eliminaba datos personales e información que pudiera resultar incriminadora.

La vida que llevaba antes de llegar a ese pueblo olvidado por Dios le había enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas a tener un plan de contingencia que cumplía los requerimientos básicos.

Del fondo de su armario sacó un morral que contenía cédulas de identidad, todas falsas, un GPS, explosivos y provisiones esenciales. También había dinero suficiente para llegar y establecerse con soltura en su siguiente punto seguro, una cabaña comprada de antemano (y con suerte habitable), ubicada a cuarenta minutos de un pueblo con menos de mil habitantes, todo a una buena distancia de allí.

Revisó la hora y se frotó las sienes cuando vio que eran las seis. Debía ponerse en movimiento para salvarse y solo le quedaba la esperanza de que Heero se hubiese marchado. Tomó otro analgésico para el dolor y guardó en el cinto su ridículo revólver de juguete, cruzando los dedos para no tener que usarlo. Estaba acomodándose su larga trenza por debajo de la camiseta cuando escuchó que varios autos aparcaban con exabrupto delante de la casa. Había tenido la previsión de no encender las luces, por lo que constató desde la ventana que varios hombres bajaban armados como si fueran a enfrentarse a una infantería.

—Vaya regalo de Peacecraft —musitó.

Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, eran cinco autos. A toda su capacidad, tendría una veintena de sujetos tras él. Era un número que manejable, pero de poder elegir, prefería no quedarse a ver qué pretendían hacer con esas armas. Su mejor opción era hacerse humo, y debía ser rápido.

No perdió tiempo en vigilarlos más, y corrió a coger su morral y escapar por otra ventana. Cuando escuchó la puerta ser derribada, ya se encontraba un par de propiedades más allá. Se movía con prisa, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie que transitara por allí. Si algo tenía de malo un pueblo tan pequeño como ese, era que si corrías, ya era un escándalo.

—Pueblo chico, infierno grande —masculló para sí mismo.

De pronto, escuchó un bullicio a sus espaldas. Los mismos hombres que había visto llegar enfundados de negro, lo apuntaban y corrían en su dirección. El pánico se desató entre la gente al ver que cargaban armamento y Duo supo que el plan de escabullirse tranquilamente era historia. Echó a correr a toda velocidad y pronto ingresó al bosque. Una parte suya le cuestionó si acaso no hubiese sido mejor haber robado un vehículo, pero la desechó de inmediato. Los caminos de acceso eran escasos y moverse en una ruta prefijada, significaba facilitar una emboscada del enemigo. El bosque era su mejor opción. Debía perderlos de vista y tomar una ruta que había trazado de forma anticipada y que no era predecible. Con esa reconfortante idea, sintió que su cuerpo todavía maltrecho se revitalizaba.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que sus sentidos se agudizaron al escuchar un zumbido cerca de su oído. Esa bala había pasado cerca, muy cerca. Sin dejar de correr, dio un cambio brusco de dirección, esperando aprovecharse de la ventaja que tenía por encima de sus persecutores al conocer el sitio. Esta vez no se dirigiría a los pantanos sino que iría en sentido contrario.

Cuando había marcado ese pueblo como su nuevo “hogar”, también había pasado varias horas estudiando los mapas de los alrededores y recorrido vías poco conocidas en algunas de sus muchas horas de ocio. Debía llegar a un riachuelo en la parte norte y aprovechar el emplazamiento, era la única oportunidad que tenía.

Era curioso, había empezado esa aventura huyendo y la acabaría también huyendo. Si hubiese sabido que tendría que cruzar el bosque siendo perseguido otra vez, de verdad habría evitado tener semejante encuentro con Heero. «Pero son experiencias que solo se viven una vez», se justificó a sí mismo porque en una rápida evaluación, sabía que no se arrepentía de nada.

La noche caía con velocidad, empezando a dificultar su vista y forzándolo a bajar su aceleración con el fin de no tropezarse; todavía no quería extinguir sus posibilidades de huida. Evitando a duras penas estrellarse en el suelo por un paso en falso, Duo se atrevió a sonreír con amargura, pensando que sin el dolor en el culo ya estaría a salvo. No era una certeza, pero la reflexión lo entretuvo.

Llegó ante una pendiente de rocas, tierra y árboles jóvenes que descendió apretando los dientes, de nuevo las balas zumbando cerca de él. Para cuando llegó a terreno plano, tenía una herida sangrante en la mejilla derecha, producto de una bala que le había rozado, y las manos lastimadas.

Según su cómputo mental, el riachuelo aún estaba a quinientos metros de distancia. Sin dejar de avanzar, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y su atención se fue al mismísimo infierno cuando creyó ver unos penetrantes (y conocidos) ojos azules sobresalir en un punto lejano a su izquierda. Ese segundo de distracción le valió no percatarse de una rama gruesa y llena de follaje, con la cual dio de lleno, cayendo al suelo aturdido.

—Mierda —se quejó de espaldas en el suelo, todo el mundo le giraba y aun así intentó incorporarse de inmediato. No podía perder el tiempo, pero con impotencia notó el cuerpo no le reaccionaba—. ¡Diablos!

A prisa sacó una botella de agua de su morral y se mojó la cara. Se tomó solo unos segundos de paz mientras también refrescaba su garganta. No podía perder la calma. Alterarse de más también disminuiría sus posibilidades.

El crujido de una rama lo alertó apenas se había puesto de pie, y casi por acto reflejo, tenía el revólver en la mano. Disparó a la figura que distinguía apenas gracias a la luz de la luna. El hombre se quejó mientras caía desplomado al suelo y luego no emitió ningún otro sonido.

—¡El disparo ha sido por acá!

Duo no necesitó más para ponerse en movimiento otra vez. Sus perseguidores se habían dividido, era la única razón que explicaba que solo se hubiese cruzado directamente con uno. Pero ahora que tenían su dirección, debía moverse rápido.

—¡Aquí!

Otro disparo. Duo casi no pudo creer que lo descubrieran tan rápido. Y menos que le hubiesen dado de esa forma tan certera en el costado. Los muy desgraciados debían estar usando lentes con visión nocturna, adivinó, apretando los dientes y mentalizándose para correr. Otra bala lo atravesó en el hombro derecho y se tragó el grito de dolor, en pos de seguir avanzando. No iba a rendirse, pero no se engañaba, con esas heridas no llegaría demasiado lejos, así que casi por instinto cambió el curso.

La imagen de Heero volvió a su cabeza, pero se esforzó en hacerla a un lado y concentrarse en su misión de supervivencia. El haber alucinado con su presencia le había costado caro minutos atrás, y no podía volver a cometer ese error. Sin embargo, le fue imposible olvidarlo. Después de todo, estaba corriendo hacia el árbol milenario.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Heero estuviese ahí y se hiciera cargo de sus enemigos? Quizás una parte de él sí esperaba eso. Pero había otra parte suya que deseaba que el demonio estuviese muy lejos, porque el ataque en su contra ya debía estar por dar inicio. Una bala rozando su rodilla lo hizo caer justo cuando se encontraba ante el grueso roble. El quejido de dolor esta vez fue incontenible. De pronto escuchó pasos a su lado y abriendo un ojo, se dio por enterado de que había sido capturado. Varios cañones apuntaban en su dirección.

—Está bien, amigos, no necesitan ser tan rudos —se burló, cuando lo que sintió eran manos que lo registraban. Fue despojado de su morral y deseó haber tenido tiempo de colocar los explosivos que ahí tenía. Pero nada había salido como lo había planeado. La dura paliza que se dio inicio en ese momento, tampoco había estado en sus planes de escape.

La tortura de ser golpeado de forma tan violenta se extendió por varios minutos.

—¡Para que aprendas a no meterte jamás con un Peacecraft! —escuchó vagamente—. ¡Y menos con quienes tratan de proteger nuestros pueblos! 

—Ellos solo protegen sus intereses económicos —masculló con la voz rota y la boca llena de sangre—. Mientras antes lo entiendan, podrán cuidar de verdad sus comunidades.

—¡Qué sabe un forastero como tú! No tienes idea de lo que es mejor para nosotros.

La golpiza se reanudó, más intensa esta vez, y en medio del dolor su mente voló a él otra vez. Todo su ser le decía que iba a morir y la vaga esperanza de que Heero apareciera, se había extinguido varios minutos atrás.

—¡Aghh! —gritó cuando un cuchillo se clavó en su abdomen y subió hacia arriba.

La sangre comenzó a manar enseguida, manchando su ropa. Duo sintió las mejillas también húmedas, pero el intento de detener el ataque fue inútil. Este sería su fin. Lo peor, ¿o tal vez lo mejor?, era que sabía que nadie lo extrañaría. Nadie notaría su ausencia. Tendría una muerte patética y dolorosa en medio de un bosque, y no sería vengado. El cuchillo había sido sacado a pocos centímetros de su estómago, sin duda con la idea de clavárselo directo en el corazón o dispararle una bala entre los ojos ya que estaba completamente inmovilizado. De nuevo pensó en los explosivos, hubiera preferido por mucho explotar en mil pedazos llevándose consigo a alguno de sus ejecutores.

Dejó caer los párpados, esperando lo último, cuando de pronto escuchó un grito desgarrador. Al enfocar la mirada, advirtió que estaba solo.

—¿Qué? —jadeó, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Se incorporó con muchísimo trabajo y se sacó la chaqueta para detener la hemorragia de su vientre. Intentó calcular si podía retomar la huida, pero lo descartó. Moriría desangrado si seguía forzando sus límites.

Escuchó más gritos, uno tras otro, vociferaciones de dolor y algunos pocos de sorpresa. Maldiciones y explosiones, así como sonidos de disparos y una metralleta lejana. Su cabeza de inmediato formuló una explicación: Heero.

—¿Será tan estúpido? —gruñó, pero tampoco podía negar que se sentía increíblemente agradecido. Estaría muerto si no hubiera sido por la intervención del demonio, aunque por cómo se sentía, y por la abundante sangre que manchaba sus ropas, de todas maneras moriría. Su rodilla herida no soportó más su peso y cayó sentado, resbalando por la corteza del árbol con brusquedad.

En ese mismo momento, el ruido se detuvo y en un pestañeo pudo ratificar que era Heero que había aparecido delante de él, con su rostro siempre impasible y sus penetrantes ojos azul acero. Por su mente se cruzó de forma fugaz que de verdad había visto a Heero mirándolo desde la distancia y que no había sido solo una ilusión.

—Sí que eres un estúpido —dijo con una sonrisa débil—. ¿Los mataste a todos?

—Los que estaban a tres kilómetros a la redonda —confirmó Heero.

—Pero van a venir muchos, muchos más —aseguró con un hilo de voz.

—Están reunidos en el pueblo. Solo eliminé la avanzada y los que iban tras de ti.

Duo pensó que esas eran más palabras juntas de las que le había escuchado decir antes, pero no pudo burlarse cómo le hubiese gustado. Sabiéndose a salvo del peligro inmediato, su cuerpo se había relajado, dejándole sentir todo el dolor que hasta ahora la adrenalina había suavizado. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, su pecho subiendo y bajando con esfuerzo. Su corazón se sentía como si fuese a explotar y una súbita sensación de ansiedad, bastante parecida al miedo, comenzó a invadirlo.

Jadeó y se concentró en no perder la lógica de sus pensamientos. Junto a la debilidad general que lo invadía, lo que tenía eran síntomas claros de que la pérdida de sangre lo estaba llevando a un  shock hipovolémico. Se miró las manos, y las zonas que no estaban manchadas de rojo o tierra, se veían tan blancas que casi rivalizaba con la palidez de Heero. Supo que a ese ritmo pronto perdería control de sus funciones básicas y no tardaría en perder el conocimiento, probablemente para siempre.

Abrió la boca y le costó reunir suficiente aire para volver a hablar. A pesar de su estado, la inactividad de Heero, que ya tenía varios minutos de solo mirarle con fijeza, le habían dado mala espina.

—¿No puedes curarme, verdad?

—No.

La respuesta fue la que había sospechado por la forma en que le estaba mirando. Hizo esfuerzos para que sus ojos no se cerraran, quería seguir viendo a Heero, su presencia era reconfortante en la penosa situación en que se encontraba.

—Contigo aquí —empezó a decir, y tuvo que hacer una pausa producto de su garganta seca— morir ya no se siente tan mal —confesó, pues incluso a un paso de la muerte, la belleza de Heero parecía un espectáculo digno—. Por favor, prométeme que te irás.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Porque así al menos mi muerte no será en vano. Me arriesgué para conseguir esos archivos para ti. —Duo tomó una gran bocanada de aire en un intento por calmar su pulso alocado y soltó—: ¿Sabes? Sé que quieres morir.

Heero estrechó los ojos y Duo leyó en ellos que había dado en el clavo. Desde que Relena le había expresado su preocupación por el cambio de actitud de Heero, había comenzado a preguntarse la razón. Antes no se dejaba ver por nadie, al punto de ser considerado una leyenda sin problemas, y luego había dejado su anonimato atrás drásticamente. Lo poco que lo conocía le bastaba para saber que se trataba de un sujeto demasiado inteligente para ser así de descuidado, de eso estaba seguro: el haber dejado numerosos testigos de su existencia había sido a propósito.

Además, había algo en él que acababa de comprender, cierto aire de hartazgo. Todo eso lo había llevado a la conclusión de que a Heero le daba igual que lo mataran o no. Y aún más, que tal vez era lo que buscaba.

—Puedo entender que estés aburrido de la vida —continuó—. También le sucede a los humanos y ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo es cuando vives más tiempo de lo ordinario.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si es porque te sientes solo o aburrido, no te rindas. Relena te quiso porque eres un ser gentil; incluso yo podría haberte querido si hubiese tenido la oportunidad —le sonrió—. Encontrarás a alguien dispuesto a compaginar su vida con la tuya, sea humano o alguien de tu especie.

Dicho eso, su inevitable curiosidad lo asaltó con una duda.

—¿Hay más como tú? Nunca te lo pregunté. —Heero asintió—. Ya veo, conociendo tu carácter, seguro que no te llevas bien con ellos, ¿eh? —rió Duo y su dificultad para respirar aumentó considerablemente, al punto que le salió un hilo de voz al decir—: ¿Te irás? ¿Me lo prometes?

—No.

Duo cerró los ojos.

—Eres imposible —se quejó, rindiéndose a que no podría cambiar nada ni con su muerte. Entonces los abrió sorprendido, Heero estaba inclinado hacia él, lamiéndole el hombro. Podía sentir su lengua en su herida y siseó de dolor—. Si quieres comerme, al menos dame una muerte rápida —suplicó.

Quedar sin sangre en las venas era una forma desagradable de morir y no quería seguir sufriendo los inevitables síntomas que lo dejarían sin dignidad incluso en sus últimos momentos. A comparación, no le pareció tan mal ser devorado por el demonio, al menos él tenía la costumbre de matar rápido.

Heero asintió contra su hombro y aunque los párpados le pesaban, antes de cerrarlos, Duo pudo ver de refilón cómo sus colmillos aparecían. Todavía seguía sin perder la conciencia cuando los sintió clavarse donde antes había estado su lengua. Se quejó débilmente, maldito bastardo, eso dolía mucho. ¿Acaso pensaba devorarlo miembro a miembro?

Ese parecía querer Heero, quien gruñó de satisfacción antes de morderlo en la rodilla. De pronto, Duo sintió que su corazón acelerado, el mismo que ya se sentía incapaz de bombear suficiente sangre al resto de su cuerpo, comenzaba a recuperar su ritmo normal.

—Mentiroso —jadeó Duo, luego de largos minutos en que Heero se dedicó a lamer sus heridas. Cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que con los colmillos le había extraído las balas. —. ¿Tenías que ser tan cruel?

Esta vez sin responderle, Heero quitó la mano que tenía contra su vientre y sin buscar su aprobación, descubrió el área ensangrentada donde había sido acuchillado y cortado, e introdujo la lengua en la herida. Duo se sacudió por el dolor y la sorpresa, desviando la mirada cuando encontró que el espectáculo tenía un leve tinte erótico. Por tal motivo había acabado así, tenía la cabeza jodida, pensó.

—Tienes los labios y el mentón con sangre —comentó con una mueca cuando le vio enderezarse, todavía temblando por todo el dolor que había sentido.

Heero se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. Duo contabilizó alrededor de diez minutos antes que sus heridas estuviesen cerradas por completo. Intentó pararse, pero todavía requería de mucho esfuerzo. En apariencia, a su cerebro le estaba costando comprender que estaba muriendo, y después ya no. La debilidad general continuaba agarrotando sus extremidades.

A pesar de que ese era el cansancio más extremo que había sentido en su vida, se obligó a mantenerse derecho y enfrentar a Heero.

—¿Cuál es el plan? No creo que me hayas salvado el trasero para dejarme morir aquí.

—No tengo ningún plan.

Duo azotó su palma derecha contra su cara al escucharlo. En especial porque muy a lo lejos, escuchaba voces que significaban un obvio peligro.

—Debí suponerlo —masculló—. Entonces te diré el mío.

Heero continuó mirándolo con inflexibilidad, alterándolo por esa pasividad. ¿No entendía la magnitud de la amenaza que estaba por caerles encima? Con acritud entendió que lo más probable era que Heero sí entendiese, pero que no le interesaba.

—Tengo un lugar seguro a donde llegar —continuó, yendo hacia su morral y alzándolo—. Como lo veo, existen tres opciones. La primera es que yo escape mientras tú te quedas aquí, enfrentándote al ejército de asesinos. Con suerte sobrevivirás el primer ataque. La segunda es que te vayas y me dejes a mi suerte, pero —y sonrió— creo que no lo harás. Y la tercera, mi favorita si me preguntas, consiste en que te largues conmigo.

Hubo un silencio corto y luego sin mediar palabra, con la prisa que lo caracterizaba, Heero lo cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a moverse. Duo, que luego de terminar de hablar se había preparado para discutir con el demonio para convencerlo de que eligiera irse con él, se sorprendió por la acción. Recuperándose, pasó un brazo por su cuello.

—Baja la velocidad —aconsejó—, no sabemos por dónde vayan a aparecer y con mi peso extra no sé qué tan ágil puedas ser.

—No habrá problema.

A pesar de lo dicho, Heero sí disminuyó la velocidad, y los árboles dejaron de ser una hilera oscura y borrosa para Duo. Imaginaba que el bosque estaba sembrado de restos y vísceras frescas, y agradeció a las penumbras perderse el tétrico espectáculo.

—Ve hacia el riachuelo y continúa por la ribera. Más adelante hay un desfiladero —Duo sentía los ojos pesados, la pérdida de sangre unida a la sensación de seguridad provocada por los brazos de Heero, lo estaba aletargando—, lo trepas por el lado derecho y después tomas la ruta este hasta llegar a una carretera de tierra. En estas épocas del año nadie la transita…

En su cabeza la ruta e indicaciones siguieron reproduciéndose, pero no notó cuándo dejó de hablar. Una lluvia de proyectiles estaban siendo dirigidos en su curso, y aunque adivinó que varios se clavaron en la espalda de Heero, este no varió su presteza ni mostró signos de estar herido. Recordó cuando le había apuñado y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar el amodorramiento. Era obvio que el demonio no tenía la fragilidad de un simple humano, ¿pero sería invencible? La respuesta la obtuvo mucho antes de lo que hubiera deseado.

Al parecer, los sicarios habían tomado la previsión de plantar explosivos  en los alrededores. Si había pisado alguno antes, el apenas asentar los pies en el suelo por su velocidad sobrenatural evitó los estallidos. No así cuando la figura de un hombre se manifestó repentinamente en su rumbo, obligando a Heero a detenerse. Duo abrió de sobremanera los ojos al notar que lo que cargaba el sujeto era una ATGM portable.

Era un puto misil antitanque con sensor de movimiento, y cuando Heero volvió a moverse rápido, nada detuvo que la ojiva zumbara detrás de ellos. Lo siguiente que supo era que habían caído al suelo con violencia luego que hiciera explosión, y que rodaron varios metros antes de estrellarse contra un árbol. Solo entonces pudo levantar los párpados para ver la escena más horripilante que podría haber imaginado. Heero estaba sobre él, con el pecho en carne viva, y en el abdomen, trozos de metal de considerable tamaño estaban incrustados en él.

—Heero, mierda, Heero —murmuró Duo. Incorporándose, le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿Estás bien?

Era una pregunta ridícula teniendo en cuenta el cómo lucía. Heero tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía. Duo sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Relena le había hecho saber que Heero podía morir y aunque un cuchillo y balas no le habían hecho mella, sospechaba que este nivel de daño era muy diferente.

No pudo seguir cuestionándose nada, porque los enemigos estaban cerca. Lo supo porque los escuchaba acercarse con cuchicheos y ramas quebrándose. Abrió su morral y sacó varias granadas. Una a una las fue abriendo con la boca, lanzándola en varias direcciones. Gritos de hombres heridos bastaron para saber que les había acertado a varios. Como pudo se puso de pie, le arrebató una subametralladora a uno de los caídos y volvió tambaleante sobre sus pasos. Todavía se sentía débil y el golpe contra el suelo que se había dado, no le había ayudado a sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, tenía que defender a Heero. Si lo encontraban así de indefenso, sería el fin de ambos.   

—¡Ríndanse y los dejaremos vivir, están rodeados!

Duo gruñó. Si creían que era así de ingenuo, estaban muy equivocados. Mantuvo la subametralleta apuntando, listo para darle a cualquier que se atreviera a acercarse demasiado. De pronto las balas comenzaron a volar, y no en dirección a ellos. Sus enemigos más próximos comenzaron a caer uno a uno.

Duo no tardó en descubrir que había un francotirador en el mismo árbol que había detenido su aterrizaje forzado. Era uno con alto poder de fuego, que también lanzó granadas para despejar el camino. Cuando se convenció que no iba a ser atacado, se atrevió a levantar la mirada. 

Lo que descubrió fue a Trowa descendiendo con una pirueta, con la que cayó elegantemente parado a su lado. Duo nunca se había sentido tan feliz de verlo.

 —¿Estás bien? —preguntó Trowa, con sus ojos verdes fijos en la dirección desde donde habían venido los enemigos.

—Por el momento —replicó, sin dejar de estar atento a su alrededor. En cualquier momento aparecerían más, los dos lo sabían. Ninguno se confiaba del silencio en que se había sumido el bosque.

—¿La información?

—Borrada —replicó, conteniendo un nada modesto “¿con quién crees que hablas?”—. No he dejado ni una pista que lleve a ti o a mí.

—Bien —aceptó Trowa, quien se permitió mirar al sujeto herido de gravedad en el piso. En busca de más antecedentes para su investigación, se había infiltrado entre los asesinos contratados por Peacecraft. Sin embargo, terminado su trabajo para sus acreedores, decidió quedarse, no por interés en cazar a la bestia cuya existencia creía solo un cuento de fantasía, sino para cobrar abundante dinero fácil. Nunca esperó ni remotamente que fuese real, ni mucho menos que encontraría a Duo protegiéndolo. Era toda una sorpresa. Sin embargo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sin variar su tono de voz, informó—: El gobierno ya me pagó por entregar la información sobre el fraude fiscal. Me quedaré con tu parte.

—¡Trowa! —exclamó Duo.

—Será tu pago por cubrirlos mientras escapan.

Duo se congeló de golpe, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. No pudo evitar mirarlo.

—¿Estás seguro? —graznó, producto de la sorpresa. No había forma de que Trowa estuviese en sus cabales si pretendía ayudarlos en esa situación. Un movimiento a su lado lo distrajo. Heero se estaba incorporando—. Oye, ¿qué haces?

Duo desvió la vista de golpe al ver que se estaba quitando los pedazos de metal que lo atravesaban de lado a lado con sus propias manos.

—¡Por tu culpa voy a tener pesadillas!

—¿Vivirá luego de hacer eso?

Duo no supo qué contestarle a Trowa, menos cuando Heero se volvió hacia él, con carne abierta y sangrado profuso. Lucía como un maldito zombi en una película de terror.

—Duo, ya vienen —dijo Trowa, llamando su atención sobre sonidos extraños en el bosque—. He enterrado provisiones y armas en las coordenadas 33°26′16 oeste. Quizá las vayas a necesitar.

—Eres un gran amigo.

Duo cerró los ojos cuando los árboles pasando rápido fue todo el panorama que pudo ver. Heero se lo había llevado de allí nada más escuchar que se acercaban más enemigos. Deseaba con lo que le quedaba de fuerza que no les dieran alcance otra vez, y que Trowa no saliera herido por cubrirlos.

 

 

De nuevo, Duo no supo cuándo perdió la conciencia, pero cuando volvió en sí, estaba tendido en el suelo y se hallaba completamente solo. Se incorporó con celeridad y gimió al marearse; cada parte de su cuerpo quejándose por el movimiento súbito. Pensó que volver a tomar un analgésico sería más que bienvenido, al igual llenar el estómago para acabar de recuperarse de la hemorragia.

—¿Heero? —preguntó sabiendo que era en vano, y suspiró. ¿Lo había puesto a salvo para después volver al bosque y condenarse a muerte?

Intentó lo mejor que pudo ignorar la preocupación y agobiante decepción que sintió mientras sacaba de su morral el GPS y averiguaba dónde estaba. Comprobó con cierto alivio que las coordenadas que Trowa le había dado no eran tan lejanas, aunque conllevaría una buena caminata y después tendría que ver cómo arreglárselas para ir a la cabaña, el punto seguro donde esperaría a que las cosas se calmaran. Se había zafado por los pelos de una situación escabrosa, no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Bebió un poco de agua y otro poco se lo echó en la cara. Con un mohín bajó la mirada, su ropa estaba tiesa y rota en varias partes, volviéndola incómoda. Toda la sangre de sus laceraciones ya curadas, y de las profundas heridas de Heero, habían impregnado la tela y ahora estaba seca. Estudió su entorno, un sembrío abandonado. Por fortuna, apenas amanecía, por lo que supuso que era improbable toparse con personas. No quería ni imaginarse pretendiendo explicar su estado calamitoso.

—¡Maldito seas, Heero! —gritó espontáneamente, dejando de fingir que no le molestaba su ausencia.

Se agachó para agarrar su morral y cuando se irguió casi se va para atrás al ver que no estaba solo.

—Te voy a poner un jodido cascabel en el cuello si sigues haciendo eso —rezongó y enarcó una ceja cuando sus propias palabras despertaron una inusual imagen mental—. Creí que te habías ido.

Heero no lucía como si hubiera tenido el pecho en carne viva con pedazos de metal horas atrás. Estaba como nuevo, también con la ropa destrozada, pero sin mostrar señales del daño sufrido. Lo segundo en lo que reparó fue que cargaba fruta entre los brazos.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó sintiéndose como un tonto cuando le fueran ofrecidas—. Uhm… Gracias.

Con su decepción aplacada y bajo los atentos ojos de Heero, Duo comió en silencio, sintiéndose mejor al asentar el estómago. Desde el día anterior había vivido una verdadera montaña rusa de eventualidades; si lo analizaba, era toda una proeza que siguiera vivo. Rememoró la golpiza y el ser baleado y acuchillado, y tragó con dificultad su último pedazo de manzana.

—¿Fue divertido verme morir? —cuestionó mitad en serio, mitad en broma. Heero asintió, y ofendido, Duo le lanzó la semilla que aún no había botado de la manzana. El demonio la esquivó sin contratiempos—. Eres insoportable. Agonizar no lo fue para mí, ¿por qué diablos no me curaste antes?

—Olías bien.

Duo no reaccionó a su respuesta hasta que una súbita idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—Espera, ¿estabas decidiendo si comerme o salvarme?

Heero asintió otra vez. Duo entendió que por eso lo había mirado tan fijamente por un largo rato.

—Pues me alegro no haber sido tu cena —bufó y se apretó el puente de la nariz. No tenía las ganas ni la fortaleza requeridas para enojarse—. ¿Vas a ir conmigo?

En respuesta, Heero alargó los brazos dando a entender que se ofrecía como transporte. Duo se negó, y en cambio le lanzó el morral para que él lo llevara. No se esperó que la reacción de Heero fuera devolverle la mochila con tanta fuerza que se dobló en dos.

—¡Maldición, Heero! —reclamó, resintiendo el golpe—. ¿Quieres matarme?

—No lo cargaré por ti.

—Solo quiero caminar por mi cuenta —replicó Duo, sin comprender.

—Nos restarías ventaja.

Era un poco molesto sentirse inútil. Siempre había sido una especie de soldado autónomo y fuerte, pero en este caso, no había nada que pudiera hacer para no retrasar a Heero. A su paso demorarían horas en llegar y era cierto que era preferible no perder en la delantera.

Era triste que un hombre capaz de hackear los sistemas más poderosos, con un alto manejo de explosivos digno del mejor terrorista, y capaz de infiltrarse en cualquier lugar sin ser detectado, terminara de esta forma. Sin embargo, Duo comprendió que debía dejar de lado su orgullo y caminó hasta Heero. Esta vez fue él quien levantó los brazos, ofreciéndose.

De inmediato fue elevado por poderosas manos y sintió un escalofrío de placer.

—¿Te he dicho lo atractivo que eres? —dijo casi bromeando y pasó las manos tras su cuello. Buscaba distraerse a sí mismo de su penosa situación, más que recibir una respuesta directa. Por eso se sorprendió cuando el demonio respondió, con toda la seriedad del mundo:

—Un par de veces.

—¿Es que tú nunca te sonrojas?

Obtuvo como respuesta un seco «no» y se puso en movimiento. Duo aferró su morral a su brazo, para que no saliera despedido ante tal velocidad, y nada impidió que soltara una carcajada ante la innecesaria seriedad de su tono. Si tenía la oportunidad, iba a tener que enseñarle lo que era una broma. Al parecer, el demonio desconocía cualquiera otro uso del lenguaje que no fuese replicar a rajatabla con la verdad.

Con la rapidez sobrenatural de Heero llegaron al punto que marcaba las coordenadas de Trowa en escasa media hora, y Duo agradeció una vez más el gesto de su amigo, preguntándose si seguía vivo. «Ojalá sea así», deseó en su mente. Le tenía aprecio y una parte suya, la más egoísta, sabía que con Trowa fuera del mapa, nadie podría ayudarlo y sería un fugitivo lo que le restaba de vida.

Con el GPS ubicó su posición y estudió la vía más sencilla y rápida para llegar a la cabaña.

—Uhm, supongo que debemos desviarnos del camino principal… —murmuró para sí. Heero estaba cerca, mirándolo con atención y Duo suspiró—. El lugar a donde vamos también está rodeado por un bosque, es una cabaña vieja y seguro inhabitable. Es curioso que justamente tú y yo estemos en una posición así, un demonio que quieren cazar y un ladrón profesional buscado por gobiernos y organizaciones privadas.

Soltó una carcajada con un dejo de amargura y estiró el cuerpo, como dándose ánimos. Todavía se hallaba adolorido y con malestar general, pero aún respiraba y eso era lo importante.

—Estamos vivos, Heero —dijo—, y más te vale que dejes las ideas suicidas porque…

No tenía un motivo irrebatible, así que calló y con decisión, se aproximó al demonio y puso las manos en sus hombros, clavándole los ojos con audacia.

—Porque —reiteró— sería una pérdida que no volvamos a repetir.

Había tanto por solucionar. Duo no olvidaba a Relena, la inmensa cantidad de dinero que había sido movido para liquidar a Heero y que su propio pellejo estaba más amenazado que antes.

Heero había estado escuchándolo sin decir nada y cuando Duo quiso apartarse, se vio rodeado con apremio por las garras del demonio. El temor de ser asesinado por él casi había desaparecido después de que habían vivido desde la tarde anterior, sin embargo, quedó atento a su siguiente acción.

—Hueles bien —comentó Heero, hundiendo el rostro en el recoveco de su cuello y Duo no evitó reírse. Su piel tenía vestigios de sudor, sangre y suciedad; lo caótico de las últimas veinticuatro horas se mostraba en su figura desde la raíz del cabello a la punta de los pies.

—Huelo bien —repitió, aceptando el dudoso halago, y Heero asintió antes de besarlo.

El contacto húmedo del demonio era tan exigente que pronto Duo se encontró sin aire, separándose con un jadeo y el principio de una erección entre las piernas.

—Por más tentador que sea, tenemos que irnos —dictaminó. Con pausada renuencia, Heero contrajo las garras y Duo se guardó el «buen chico» que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Cargaron las armas y provisiones, o mejor dicho, Heero cargó el saco en sus brazos mientras Duo se montó en su espalda, rodeando con las piernas su cintura y el cuello con los brazos para no caerse. El roce de su incipiente dureza contra su firme espinazo lo hizo sisear con deseo, ganándose de inmediato una mirada hambrienta por sobre el hombro.

—No te distraigas —le susurró al oído—. Debemos ganar ventaja, ¿recuerdas?

Como esperaba, la cabaña tenía un aspecto desvencijado y el interior no estaba en mejores condiciones. Cuando la había adquirido, no se preocupó de mejorar su aspecto, pues nada indicaba que algún día tendría que llegar a usarla. Era solo una opción de escape extrema y ahí estaba, mirándola desde la puerta con desazón. ¡Cómo le gustaría poder asearla y volverla cómoda! Pero contrario a su deseo, su cuerpo comenzaba a clamar por descanso.

Se quitó la camisa rota y se observó los brazos, en los que se habían formado oscuros moretones. Sus hombros estaban en igual condición, lo que solo daba cuenta de la fuerte caída que había sufrido. No quiso mirarse las costillas y el resto del cuerpo. Las patadas que le habían dado todavía las podía sentir como si hubiesen sido quince minutos atrás.

Entonces pegó un saltó. Heero, a quien para variar no había sentido aproximarse, se le había pegado por detrás en un abrazo tan apretado que no necesitó más para adivinar sus intenciones. No debió haberle dicho sobre repetir. Al parecer, el demonio lo quería ahora.

—Estoy tan agotado que no se me va levantar —confesó, sufriendo un fuerte escalofrío, casi como una descarga eléctrica, cuando Heero mordió su cuello. Era un apretón amigable aunque podía sentir la insinuación de sus colmillos—. He sufrido demasiado dolor hoy. Tenme piedad.

Heero cerró más fuerte sus brazos en torno a él, arrancándole un súbito quejido de dolor.

—Heero —suplicó, al sentir cómo sus garras comenzaban a rozar su cuerpo, envolviéndolo lentamente. Al parecer de piedad no sabía nada—. También necesito poder caminar mañana.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Heero y Duo sintió una evidente erección cargándose contra su trasero.

—Quiero arreglar este lugar —dijo bajando los párpados—. Tendremos que pasar un tiempo aquí.

Era extraño la contradicción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Mentalmente, quería ceder a lo que Heero estaba pidiendo, pero físicamente, lo que necesitaba era descansar.

—Mañana —propuso. Miró por sobre su hombro para enfrentar la mirada azul del demonio, la que lucía más intensa que antes—. Que solo te roces contra mí me duele tanto que quiero gritar. Y no de placer —bromeó y su sonrisa se transformó en pasmo cuando las garras terminaron de cerrarse en su cuerpo y lo lanzaron a la polvorienta cama—. Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Te duele —dijo Heero caminado hacia él y Duo alcanzó a decir que sí, antes de gritar al sentir sus colmillos clavándose en su hombro. No lo vio venir hasta sentirlo sobre su cuerpo y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando el demonio se encargó de abrir profundos cortes sobre cada uno de sus cardenales.

—Eres un animal —lo insultó, sintiendo que estaba próximo a desmayarse. Heero, ajeno a su dolor, estaba recreándose en lamer la sangre que brotaba de las heridas recién hechas. Se movía por su cuerpo tan rápido que a segundos era incapaz de verlo. Incluso fue puesto boca abajo y su espalda, trasero y piernas también fueron atacadas.

—No lo soy —soltó Heero de repente—. Con eso bastará.

Las uñas desaparecieron de su cuerpo y Duo pestañeó varias veces antes de arrodillarse en la cama. Se miró a sí mismo. Ya no tenía zonas rasmilladas o golpeadas. Todos sus moretones estaban desapareciendo.

Se dejó caer de espaldas y se estiró, probando si sentía algo de dolor y nada de eso llegó a él. Heero lo había curado por completo. Solo quedaba el cansancio después de un lío que se le había antojado eterno, pero fuera de eso, se sentía bien. Respiró profundo.

—Ven aquí —pidió con seriedad.

Heero se le acercó y Duo adivinó que el demonio no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Quizás pensaba que estaba enfadado por hacerle sufrir, ¿pero cómo podría estarlo si lo había hecho para sanarle? Puso una mano detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él.

—Intenta que pueda caminar mañana —murmuró contra sus labios antes de que sus lenguas se encontraran en uno de esos besos que ya conocía bien el efecto que tendrían. En menos de un minuto estaba jadeando y sin nada de ropa, porque Heero se había encargado de terminar de destrozárselas—. Y por lo que más quieras, no me sujetes.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero tocarte también —respondió Duo, con la respiración rota—. Desnúdate y recuéstate.

Si había una imagen capaz de hacerle olvidar por completo las salvajadas vividas horas atrás, esa fue la contemplación de Heero en la posición exacta en que se lo había pedido. Duo se sintió en la gloria al sentarse sobre sus caderas, y se dio el lujo de besar su cuello, pecho y abdomen. Habían manchas de sangre seca en ellos, pero nada le quitó la satisfacción de verlo entero y poder recorrerlo a su antojo.

En su mente se repitió el recuerdo de Heero declarando que jamás dejaba participar al otro en un contacto sexual. Era la prueba irrefutable que así como había cambiado su miedo y alerta hacia Heero (ahora transformado en ese aprecio vago y agradable que ahora sentía), el demonio violento que había conocido en un inicio también estaba dando muestras de haber mutado su desconfianza por algo bastante cercano a la preocupación. Heero lo había protegido y curado más veces de las que ya podía rememorar en medio del calor del momento.

No había pensado finalizar esa aventura con Heero entre sus piernas, de nuevo dando muestras de su habilidad incomparable con la lengua. De hecho, ni siquiera terminaba de creer que había sobrevivido. Había sido una odisea sangrienta. El polvo le hizo toser cuando el demonio lo puso boca abajo, en cuatro, pero pronto se olvidó de todo cuando lo tuvo dentro él, embistiéndole a un compás marcado y febril. Y rápido, tan rápido que se desplomó, aferrándose desesperado a las mantas raídas.

Cabía la posibilidad de que jamás se acostumbrara a ser objeto de una pasión tan cruda y sin reservas, sin embargo, era entretenido pensar que sí lo haría. Que repetirían muchas veces y aprendería a enlazar el dolor que conllevaba los colmillos de Heero clavados en su carne con el placer del clímax, aunque por la forma en que fue capaz de correrse, iba por buen camino usando ese sufrimiento como catapulta para amplificar el gozo de dejarse ir bajo el empuje de su cuerpo.

 

 

Al día siguiente, abrió los ojos sorprendido. No recordaba nada más luego de que Heero también hubiese alcanzado el orgasmo. ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido?

—¿Heero? —preguntó y de inmediato lo vio aparecer desde el baño, por completo desnudo y evidentemente recién duchado. Duo sacudió la cabeza luego de darse cuenta que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente por largo rato. Si a algo iba a tardar en acostumbrarse, sería a ver su impresionante belleza—. Me alegra saber que las cañerías están funcionando —atinó a decir.

Inesperadamente, Heero sonrió y el estómago de Duo dio una voltereta. Fue como si supiera en qué había estado pensando y las mejillas le ardieron. Negando con la cabeza, como si reprobara su propia reacción, se puso de pie, conteniendo un quejido de dolor y pasó por su lado con la idea de tomar una reparadora ducha. El agua estaba helada, pero se sintió tan refrescante y purificadora, que se quedó allí hasta estar seguro de estar limpio. Luego de secarse y vestirse, revisó los víveres. Tenía suficiente para tres comidas diarias por dos semanas, pero por la distribución y número de los alimentos (había doble de todo, incluso de cubiertos), Duo sospechó que Trowa había calculado eso para ambos.

Esa idea lo llevó a pensar que Trowa no había tenido solo la habilidad de aparecer en el momento preciso, sino de que de alguna forma lo había considerado en un plan de escape si las cosas salían mal. Duo sintió una oleada renovada de aprecio por su amigo. Sin él, no solo no habría sabido en qué momento atacarían a Heero, sino que ni siquiera habría podido salir de ese embrollo.

Evitó pensar otra vez en cómo estaría en ese momento. En cambio, dirigió su atención al demonio, quien se encontraba apoyado en una muralla, de brazos cruzados.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes a partir de ahora? —preguntó y ya algo más hábil en interpretar la poca variedad de expresiones faciales que Heero usaba, pudo leer sin dificultad la respuesta en la mirada neutra que recibió—. No sé para qué pregunto, no tienes ninguno, ¿verdad?

Heero desvió la vista hacia un lado.

—Regresaré al bosque —dijo.

A Duo le faltó tiempo para decir, con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir:

—Supongo que en unos meses, ¿no es así? —cuestionó, y sin esperar respuesta, siguió hablando—: De hecho, un año alejado de ese lugar sería por lo bajo lo recomendable… Por favor, dime que al menos dejarás pasar un tiempo razonable.

Heero se demoró en tener una reacción. Cuando tuvo una, lo que hizo fue asentir en su dirección y Duo no logró evitar sonreír con alivio.

—¿Sabes? Tú eres buscado por pueblos situados en los límites de un bosque al que pareces apreciar mucho —comentó—, pero como te dije antes, yo soy buscado por medio planeta Tierra y todavía no sé qué hacer para recuperar la libertad de ir a donde quiera, sin temor a ser asesinado o encarcelado.

—¿Y cuál es _tu_ plan?

Duo hizo un gesto un tanto impotente. Sin contactar con Trowa, no había nada que pudiera hacer por su cuenta.

—No tengo uno —confesó, no sin cierto pesar—. Debo buscar en qué ocupar mi tiempo mientras resuelvo mi problema, así que creo que estamos en la misma situación. ¿Te parece si nos quedamos juntos hasta entonces?

A Duo se le antojó como una eternidad el tiempo en que el demonio tardó en responder.

—Me parece bien —dijo Heero y enseguida agregó—. Necesito comer.

—No hablas de las provisiones que tenemos, ¿verdad?

Heero negó y Duo comenzó a ponerse ligeramente nervioso.

—A mí no me mires —pidió y medio en broma lo molestó diciendo—: ¿O vas a matarme tarde o temprano como al pobre alcalde?

Heero desvió la mirada como si fuese a ignorarlo.

—Prometió detener el ataque en mi contra y no lo hizo, por eso lo maté.

Duo abrió grande los ojos, no por recibir una respuesta que no esperaba, sino por lo que implicaba su declaración.

—¡Sabías que habría un ataque en tu contra desde el principio!

De pronto todo tuvo sentido, Heero atacando la comitiva del alcalde, eliminando a sus hombres, pero permitiéndole vivir a él. Seguro le había dado instrucciones de detener a Peacecraft a cambio de dejarlo ir. El único fallo en su plan era que había sobrestimado su fortaleza mental, porque el viejo había perdido la cabeza por completo luego de su encuentro.

—No puedo creerlo —comentó, negando con la cabeza. Y él que se había tomado tantas molestias para advertirle.

—Buscaré alimento —dijo Heero. Despegándose de la pared, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. A Duo, todavía distraído por la revelación, casi lo engañó con sus movimientos lentos. Nadie sospecharía que no era humano al verlo actuar de esa forma tan normal.

—No te pongas en peligro en vano —se atrevió a decir.

—No lo haré, Duo.

Cuando la figura del demonio desapareció, Duo sonrió satisfecho. No tenía de qué preocuparse, Heero había dejado de verlo como alimento y lo había demostrado cuidándolo de forma casi obsesiva; y lo que se le antojó aún más gratificante, era que lo hubiese llamado por primera vez por su nombre.


End file.
